Till Death Do We Part
by mydarlingjuliet
Summary: Even more vulnerable and innocent,but how far can that get her before she goes insane?And from what cause?Will Naru and the others save her before the traumatic fate that lies at the end?Or will all hope perish away...along with a life?"Mai..I'm sorry..."
1. It All Began

**x ~ Chapter 1: It All Began ~ x**

**File 1**

**Case 1: The Wo-man Eating Killer**

Mai sighed and began to trudge into the SPR building, _"Just Great,"_ She thought, _"I bet the first thing he'll say is-"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the icy cold tone cutting through her. "Mai, Tea." It grumpily

demanded. _"The normal routine." _Mai thought. Quickly, she paced into the kitchenette, setting a small and silver kettle on the shining white stove. Gripping onto a tea bag, she dipped it into the boiling water.

Watching the clear liquid stain brown, the chime on the kettle buzzed and rang. Indicating the Oolong tea was done, she carefully turned the stove off and poured the brewed tea into a small porcelain cup.

Setting it gently down on a silver platter she smiled, and repeated this process once more. She smiled shortly after, _"Looks perfect, like usual."_ Her smile quickly faded into a knowingly frown." _But Naru probably _

_won't care, as long as it's their…the tea addict." _Picking up the tray she waltzed out of the small room. Staring at the golden name-plate which read, CEO Shibuya Kazuya, I gulped. I knocked on the white wooden

door, "Naru? It's Mai." I said uneasily. I always seemed to get like this when approaching him. A quick, "Come in." was heard as I twisted the golden knob, pushing out to be met with a pair of Indigo-blue cold

eyes. Naru was sitting aimlessly at his windowsill, staring back at me, no emotion shown. Bringing the tray to him he grabbed hold of the small cup and brought it to his calm lips. I blushed slightly and averted my

gaze. I waited for some sort of 'Thank you', or even just a nod, but of course like every other time it never came. I sighed and made my way out of the room, dropping the second tea cup on Naru's desk for when

he finished the first. It seems like every day with him either puts me closer to me death sentence or makes me feel even more uneasy…or whatever that feeling was at least. Walking back to the kitchen I noticed

Lin talking with some man. I set the tray on my near-by desk and made my way over to Lin and the unknown man. "Hey Lin, should I get Naru?" I asked sheepishly. Lin nodded as he sat the man on the couches.

Before leaving I quickly observed the man. He had shiny blue hair and nervously dark brown eyes. He had an a business attire; a white button down, long-sleeved shirt tucked neatly into his black pants with a

belt wrapped around his waist and a red tie to accompany his look. The man was about mid 30's. Something about him made me feel very cautious for some reason. Like someone was calling out to me

something….I shrugged the thought away and continued forward to Naru's door. I skipped into Naru's office without warning and he shot me a stone hard glare. "Gomennasai Naru, but we have a case." I winked

, exiting the dark(and scary) room(A.K.A Naru's den). Shivers went down my spine as I closed the door shut behind me. I will NEVER do that EVER again. It was much too scary for me to handle…. I took my place

beside Lin on the couch. The man looked at me and his entire facial expression changed. His eyes hit me like worried rocks. "E-excuse me, b-but just out of curiosity, will this young lady, or any others, be

accompanying you if you are to take my case?" He shivered. I shot Lin a what-the-heck-is-he-talking-about-look and received a shrug in return. I faced the unknown man, "Why yes sir, I, and two other females,

shall be accompanying this case if taken. Why might you ask?" I said as sturdy as possible. The man's look worsened and his skin paled. "I-I shall wait for your boss to explain." I nodded slightly and brought my

hand out with a small smile. "I'm Taniyama Mai, one of Mr. Shibuya's assistants, much like Lin here."The man's hand trembled as he reached for mine, "Tadashi Gho." He spoke almost inaudibly. A moment after Mr.

Tadashi's hand glazed mine and my eyes widened. Suddenly my whole bogy began to burn as I pulled away with force. The sensation still carelessly lingered throughout my body. I yelped in pain and started

scratching at myself as the man growled. "No! Than damned ghost…." He screeched. Abruptly, the fear in me grew as I saw the image of a wild fire before my eyes. It all felt so…so…real. I shut my eyes and soon

the feeling dispersed. "What just-" "Mai." Naru put a hand to my shoulder, concern written on his face. "Relax Mai." He whispered, his mask reforming. I nodded and started calming down, taking more easy

breaths. Naru faced Mr. Tadashi, taking a seat beside me. "Please explain in full details _everything_." He demanded, becoming troop leader Naru again. I gazed over at Naru's eyes and could feel the anger build up

in him. Tadashi-san nodded. I don't get it though? One moment he's insulting me and getting me angry, and the next he's full on pissed at the client. Bipolar much? But why? Maybe because of me? No…that

couldn't be it…I dropped the case and listened as Tadashi-san rambled on. "I just recently bought this spa resort for women which had been closed down due to numerous deaths a few years back and a fire over

the building." My body trembled at every word as I replayed what I had seen in my line of vision earlier. "My wife and I were going to turn the place into a small clinic after reconstruction of the building, but we

continuously hear noises and voices. At first it was nothing more than that, but soon after we realized it wasn't just mere noises anymore. Things are being moved around and whenever we have a female guest

or visitor they leave either by ambulance or severely injured, some even found dead. Plus my wife had had two encounters. The first she claimed she heard women screaming in pain and agony. The second she

was walking around to check the place out, and was pulled into the empty pool, being sent to the hospital and coming back with a sprained ankle and broken arm." He choked. I pitied this poor man… "I refuse

this case." Naru spoke, standing to leave. "Wait Naru! I think we should go, I don't want any more woman to be hurt…" I trailed off, tears starting to form on my gentle brown eyes. Naru sighed and stared back a

t me, "You do realize that if we go it puts you, Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san in grave danger?" he stated. I nodded my head. He sighed once more. "I just can't have you three being sent into the hospital." My

eyes softened at his words. "I have enough bills to pay already." He finished. This made me snap. Anger rose up inside of me as I clenched my fists and stood, gritting my teeth. Tears threatened to spill any

moment now. "You…You JERK!" I screamed in a rasped voice, running out of the room and into the kitchen. As my rage settled down, my tears began to spill over. Redness spread across my tear-strung face. "And

to think that I thought he cared. I'm so naïve, god Mai, why do you even bother?" I questioned myself, sinking down to the floor and leaning against the locked door. I brought my legs into my chest, wrapping my

arms around them I stuck my head in my knees. I could hear muffled and faint words from outside of the kitchen. I could make out Mr. Tadashi talking, "Oh thank you sir! You and your girlfriend shall not regret it!"

he exclaimed as the office door slammed closed. Naru sighed, "She's not my girlfriend." He muttered. Lin coughed and uttered a few words I couldn't hear. I slipped outside, unlocking the door, and stood at the

door frame. "Why did you take the case?" my tender brown eyes approaching him. "Because you got all worked up over it and I didn't feel like having you cry all day." I widened my eyes and put my arms around

Naru. "Oh thank you, thank you Naru!" I cried in delight. I smiled up at him, not realizing my actions. He seemed a bit taken back at my procedures but regained his composure. "Fine, but once we get their

Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san and yourself must be accompanied by a male at all times. You shall stay with Lin and myself seeing as how you cause the most trouble. Hara-san will be accompanied by Brown-san and

Yasuhara, and Matsuzaki-san will have Takigawa-san with her. Call the others and give them the information Mai, do I make myself clear?" I smiled back happily and wiped away the wet strokes on my cheeks.

"Hai!" I called, practically running in joy over to the telephone, dialing away on the number pad.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Naru, Lin and I rode in the black SPR van with Lin driving and Naru in the passenger's seat, leaving me to the back. I huffed and groaned, crossing my arms. It seems like I'm always stuck in the back. Well it _is_

better than driving up with Masako, Yasu, Ayako and Bou-san. The though sent me shivers. Monk would be driving and having some sort of argument with Ayako while John tried to get them to calm down, witch of

course wouldn't work, and Masako would watch in amusement while Yasu would say how dead sexy he is and tease Monk and Ayako of sounding like an old couple. I chuckled to myself. I knew they would

arriving later than us, leaving the set up for Naru, Lin and I. We soon approached a medium sized, partially burned, building. It looked stable enough. The parts that hadn't been burned were magnificently

beautiful, it was like stone with a pattern engraving that looked so complicated. Something about it was pulling me in….As the car came to a halt I unconsciously slid out and began walking towards the decrepit

structure. Voices around me echoed, _"Get out. The men will kill you. They don't care, they'll _never_ care."_ This repeated over and over again by numerous voices, each and every one held anguish inside them, anguish

and pain. I reached my hand out to touch the building. It just barely tapped the side of it and it sent chills running down my spine. I was glued into my spot, rooted to the ground. "Mai what are you-" as Lin put a

hand on my shoulder I let out a painful scream and my surroundings faded, as it became black…."Mai!" was the last thing I heard.

_**I sat at the side of a pool, talking and laughing with a couple of girls. They appeared to be my friends, all around their early 20's. Then a couple of drunk guys stumbled in and the girls beside me **_

_**shrieked in fear. "Guys aren't allowed in here!" A girl with light blonde hair squealed, pointing at the three men. A BOOM was heard as several shouts of bloody murder enclosed me as blood itself **_

_**was out into sight in the pool. Terror and rage built up in me as the other girls fled in panic, leaving only me. I stood and clenched my soaking fists. The man on the left, wearing a leather jacket, **_

_**scoffed, "Look who's being brave boss." He said with a slightly slurred voice. I was plain out outraged, "How…How DARE YOU?" I fumed. Running at him in full force his buddy shot my leg and an **_

_**incoherent pain strung over me. I ignored the ache and continued towards the boss as the other person to his right swung at my with a knife he pulled out. He had ragged brown hair and a torn up t-**_

_**shirt with jeans. "Don't! You…monsters!" I screamed. The knife slashed open my left arm, leaving a big gash right there, blood oozing out much like my leg. As I trembled the man who swung at me**_

_**placed his hands around my neck, tightening his grip as he began to strangle me. "Just die girly." The boss spoke, pointing his gun at my head. "NOOOOO!" She screamed fearfully, but it was too **_

_**late,**_

_**she had been shot at. My body heavily collapsed to the floor as the men snickered. "Let's get the others, I'm sure their hiding somewhere around here." He sneered, his two gang members **_

_**chuckling. "No…I…I…couldn't save….them…"**_

My body began rattling and screaming as I thrashed against the bed I was placed on. My eyes were still closed but I was clearly awake. A hand whipped across my tear-strung face and all you could hear after

that was my uneven breathing and silence. I just lay there, my head exactly how it was after being slapped. I noticed everyone was around me, including the five who hadn't ridden up with us. Ayako pulled me

into her arms. "Mai! I'm so glad your alright!" Still silent I just let her huggle me as I winced. Everything I had just experienced replayed in my mind like a tape recorder. I could feel the emotion and pain as I stood

and limped to a mirror, red liquid falling from skin as the people around me gasped, shocked. Staring at myself in the full body mirror I shook. Hand marks were wringing on my neck in a purple-ish red color. There

was a deep cut placed against my left arm. My head and leg seemed fine but I was oozing quite a bit of blood. I gasped at my sight as I took a looser look at myself. "Oh Mai…" Bou-san whispered, putting a hand

over my shoulder. I winced slightly. Naru spun me around forcefully and I yelped. He earned a glare from Ayako. "Naru!" Bou-san growled. "Mai what happened in your dream." He pestered, still not letting go of

me. "Naru it h-hurts." I shuddered. Without a word he let go of me but is eyes stayed firm and put, locked on me. I shook a bit and retold everything that had happened as I put a hand on my forehead. John and

Yasuhara exchanged glances when I finished telling my story. "I'm sorry Mai, hat must have been horrible." John said sadly. Masako gave me a small nod and brought the sleeve of her kimono up to her mouth as

she looked down in grief. Ayako exited the room and quickly came back in, first-aid kit in hand. As soon as she entered she instituted to tend to my wounds. As she spread alcohol over a cotton swab and dabbed

my arm I cringed at the pain. Flinching each and every time the swab would meet my flesh. "Just a little bit and…done!" she smiled happily, as she finished my arm and neck. I nodded, "Thanks, Ayako." I

whispered. She shook her head. "No, its fine." Yasuhara ruffled my hair. "You gave us quite a shock their kiddo. Naru and Lin explained everything, even the incident at the office." Then Yasu smirked and leaned

down into my ear, "I think he was rather worried about you Mai." A small blush crept onto my face but I wiped it away and glared at the smirking boy. John gave me a reassuring glance, "Mai, you really should go

lay down for a bit. Your body needs time to cope." I frowned, "Ah….mmm." I sighed, scampering into the bed. Ayako tucked me in and kissed my forehead like my mother did for me when I was little. I beamed,

"Thank you, Ayako." I whispered, shutting my eyes. "Everyone out, I'll stay here in case something were to happen again." Naru ordered. I could faintly hear Yasuhara smirk, "I'm pretty sure you just want to stare

at Mai while she sleeps." You could practically feel Naru's death glare after that. The air was silent and soon the door had shut, leaving an over stressed Naru who, need I remind myself, had gone at least three

hours without tea, in the room with me. Everything felt so tense so it was hard to fall asleep. I furrowed my brow and opened my eyes.

"Naru?"

"Yes Mai."

"Can you tell me a story."

Naru seemed a bit at shock from her request and trailed off in his own thoughts, _"Gene used to ask me that when he couldn't fall asleep…" _He squinted slightly.

"Please." Mai asked once more. Naru huffed, "Fine. But only one." This seemed to make her happy as she beamed with joy. I closed my eyes only for a moment to recall something she might like….. "There was this

time when I was around five or six and a group of girls approached me giggling and laughing. I was at my primary school, which was a private school, and this type of thing happened every day. The girls kept

staring at me because of my good looks and one finally approached me." This part is where Mai scoffed. I smirked at her. "She had short light brown hair and very gentle light brown eyes. Her hair up was up in

two pig tails that were string together by light pink bows. I remember how she looked me in the eyes and stopped giggling, she reminds me off you, now that I think about it. Well after she stopped giggling that

is. She put her finger up to my head and flicked it. I glared at her but she just stood there. I asked her what she wanted and she replied for me to stop being so full of myself. After that she bent down(Naru was

in his seat) so we were eye level and she just stared at my eyes, "Narcissistic pig." She said, and after that walked away. But really Mai, she was like your copy-cat." I turned to face the girl and noticed her eyes

were shut tight and she was sleeping. I put on a small grin and sat back in my chair, picking up the book beside me.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

My eyes slowly opened to reveal darkness around me. I slowly sat up and felt no more pain. No one seemed to be in the room anymore so I clipped out of the bed and trudged down a hallway. As I was a ways

away from the bedroom a little realization came into play, I didn't know where base was. Because of my little incident earlier I didn't get to look around the resort…oh butter nuggets. I looked around in search of a

camera or something and quickly found one on the ceiling in the corner. I smiled into it. "Lin! Naru! Anyone at base, can someone tell me where I am!" I asked sheepishly. I'm sure someone would have seen me

or heard me if there were any mikes up, and they would come get me. I sat across from the camera and lowered myself to the floor, leaning against the wall, waiting. I sighed, It was always me who got into

these weird predicaments. I began to laugh to myself. _"Yup, I'll get lost and can't find my way back, and then I'll slowly start hearing some noises or something." _I thought as I could hear claw scratches on the wall.

_"Yeah like that! And afterwards I'll start being more curious and begin to get up and look around." _I stood up and started to walk a bit. _"After that something would pull me or fly at me or something and then Naru would _

_scream my name and everyone would rush towards me." _Just as soon as I narrated it out, a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me down the hall. "GAHHHHH!" I screamed. "Why? WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO DO

THAT!" I screeched, bracing myself for any impact. The tile burned up my legs as I heard footsteps running my way. _"Aha! See, I've got this story line down! Exactly how I played…this…out…" _Hmm…if I recall usually

Naru gets hurt during the point in when he saves me. I gritted my teeth as the hand gripped my ankle harder. "Aw C'MON!" I yelled, clearly not reading my situation here. "Mai!" Various voices shouted. I could see

blurry images of the others feet running towards me. Erm….Naru's right….I am a trouble magnet. The burning sensation in my legs began to double up in form. I squirmed around, making the twinge even worse.

"Dammit!" I bit my bottom lip, trying to grab hold of anything I could. The feet running towards me got even closer as one was able to dive down and grabbed my hand, yanking me in the process. I let out a

throbbing yelp. The hand was Naru's, it was warm and cold all at the same time. A short moment after some tugging, my ankle was released and I crawled into Naru's arms. The pain escalated on both my wrist

and ankle. Naru pulled me off and glared icicles at me. He was clearly mad. "_What_ were you thinking? You're a _female_ and this ghost hunts _females_ and you _just_ got hurt, and there you go again! Doing something

reckless and stupid! You shouldn't have left the room!" I seemed a bit taken back at his words. They stung into me like deep wounds. "_I _shouldn't have left the room? Excuse but you were the one you suggested

you stay with me while I slept! And then when I woke up you weren't there! What else was I to do?" I cried. Naru's hand collided onto my cheek(Yes, again^^)and the room went silent. Lin yanked at Naru and

took him away while I just sat there, hand to my red cheek, contemplating everything that had just happened. _"Why me? Every single time…." _A few sobs escaped my mouth as tears wept my face. _"I told you they _

_never care. No men care at all. They just want us dead."_A voice told me_. _My eyes widened and my head whipped around. Masako jumped back a bit. "This presence…" She trailed off. suddenly she collapsed to her

knees and John caught her. "Masako!" He screamed. She had fallen unconscious and I could hear that raspy voice tempting me again. _"He just slapped you. He doesn't care. Die Mai, join us….Make him wish he didn't _

_do it…" _I put my hands against my ears and Bou-san and Ayako put their arms around me. "Make it stop…make it stop…" I whimpered. "Shhhh, Mai it'll be alright." Ayako assured me. _"Die child, the same way I did." _

I made a blood hurdling scream. Ayako then turned around and fear rose in her. "Mai! Ayako!" Bou-san yelled. John carried Masako over to us and held her in his arms. "NO!" Ayako screeched, falling unconscious

also. My breaths turned uneven as Bou-san now held both me and Ayako. He was panicking hard now. John took a small pocket bible out of his pocket and opened it. Out of his other pocket he took out a small

vile of water and opened it up. He began his chant as the voices grew louder, angrier. "The word was with God, and the Word was God." John chanted. He finished it off with. "In principio." After uttering those

two words I screamed, loud. I looked at John as the corruptions stopped. "Mai-" but I cut him off. "-there still here." I whispered. He nodded his head and carried Masako back to base, as did Monk with Ayako. I

had to hold on to Bou-san though, since I couldn't really walk. I opened the door to base and found Lin and Naru sitting down at the computers. Lin was typing away and Naru just…yeah. I averted my gaze and

set it on the two boys putting my friends on the couches. They didn't seem injured and looks like they were sleeping now. I looked at the first-aid kit beside me and opened it up. I began wrapping up my wrist

and ankle until it was done. I glanced at Naru and he still seemed pretty angry about earlier…maybe I should apologize? No, I wasn't going to let him win this….although it kills me to see him so mad at me….A

single tear strolled down my cheek. I took a place on a rolling chair beside Yasuhara. He seemed to notice my silence and flinched. "Mai, don't worry. He'll come around." He whispered, but I just sat there. I just

sat there and did what Naru had always wanted me to do, shut up. In a sense I guess he did win this, but he won over emotions. I yawned slightly. So much has happened today…so much…..today…my eyes

slowly snapped shut as I dozed off.

_**Naru? I ran up and hugged the black clad figure. He patted my head. No this wasn't Naru- it was Dream Naru. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you Mai, and I'm sorry you got hurt so bad…and that dream…" **_

_**He seemed to frown down at me as if disapproving what he had done. I shook my head. "No, it's alright. So, what have you come to show me today?" I asked. Naru smiled. "You mean **_**guide**_** not **_

_**show, Mai." He corrected. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just bring on the dream." I sighed. He took my hand and we made our way past the blackness and into a locker room of some sort. "Naru **_

_**where-" he put a finger to his lip and closed my mouth. Naru pointed a finger and told me to watch, holding me close as to keep me away from it. There were the three gang members from before **_

_**and they had about a dozen girls cornered in the room. Suddenly endless cries and please, bangs and pops, echoed the room. I clung onto Naru's black t-shirt and buried my face into it until all the **_

_**noise dispersed. I tore away from his grasp and my pulse quickened. There lied abundant bodies surrounded in a pool of blood. I clenched my shirt and put a hand over my mouth. "It's very sad and **_

_**tragic that this had to have happen." Naru whispered. "Naru? Are the spirits that are haunting this place those girls?"I asked. Naru bit his lip and suddenly the room switched into the room where the **_

_**base was. My heart stopped. I watched in horror as the three men began pushing and shoving at one another, getting more violent each and every time. I lowered my eyes. "I see…its them too." **_

_**Dream Naru nodded. "You must be careful Mai, these three haven't struck yet…you must be careful." My surrounding began to fade until I saw nothing at all .What does he mean?**_

Wahoo! First chapter down and its already very dramatic! Please R&R and I'll update sooner my dears! Enjoi!


	2. To Kill A Person Is Saying I Love You

**x~Chapter 2: To Kill A person Is Saying I Love You~ x**

**Case 1: The Wo-Man Eating Killer**

**File 2**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything in the contents of these chapters. Enjoi the chappie my darlings!**

I sat up slightly, a bit dazed from my previous dream. Taking in everything that had happened I felt my body, it was cold and wet. Seems that I had been sweating in my sleep again, but why was I always so cold? I shook the feeling and looked around me. I was still in the base, Lin typing

away on his computer and no one else was here. I sighed and took a seat beside Lin, flinching a bit at the sudden movement. Lin glanced at me, but then returned his eyes to that screen of his. I really wonder what he could be typing that made him do it for so long. "Lin, I had a dream." I whispered,

clutching my arms a bit. "Well Taniyama-san, should you not be telling Naru about this?" I gulped as everything that went on last night replayed in my head. I put my left hand over the cheek I had been struck by. Lin seemed to have noticed his mistake and sighed, stopping his typing he faced me. "Taniyama-san, I know

you're still rather angry at Naru for the other day and he might seem a bit cold towards you today, but that is only because he was worried about you and has a hard way of showing it. Just try to be at nice to him as possible and maybe it'll calm him down."

I nodded slowly; in taking everything he had just informed me. "Now what was that dream about? It may be hard to speak to Naru today but I'll be sure to let him know about this furthermore." I smiled shyly towards Lin. "Well I had seen the three men from earlier trap the other girls and they had shot them all. They just sat there, limp and

motionless…..in that pool of….of…..blood." I gasped slightly, but regained my posture and continued. "After that the men came to….this room, of course before we had even received the case, and began to get…violent with one another. Soon they ended up burning part of the resort, and that would explain the fire…and….their deaths." I whispered.

Lin began taking notes on his notepad and signaled for me to go on. "Then I saw….a person….who told me that the three were also haunting this place along with the women but hadn't struck yet. He said they were more powerful than that of the women and to be careful." I blushed, realizing I had almost given away my secret as to whom I see in my dreams night and night before. "Is that all Taniyama-san?" He questioned me. I bob my head. "Hai, thanks for listening, Lin."

I grinned. He only gave me a minor nod. "And by the way Lin, where is everyone else?" I asked, unsure of what was going on. "They had moved to their rooms to sleep last night, you seemed so comfortable so we didn't bother to wake you. And I assume the others are still asleep." "Oh…" So that's where they had been. I glance over Lin's shoulders and onto the computer screen and yawned. "It's three in the morning? I wonder why I awoke so early…." I trailed off in a pondering manner. I let it go and returned to my position

on the couch….I'm bored…..and wasn't that quick? I sighed; I need something to do…" Lin-san would you like any tea?" I asked the overly quite man. He answered me with a nod. I jumped off of the black leather couch and reached for the door knob. "I'll only be a moment Lin." I smiled away, exiting the base and rounding a corner. If I recall, the kitchen should be down this hallway and another left. I always did think it was odd to have a kitchen in the spa though, but I guess it

makes my job easier. I grinned at the thought. And speaking of odd things, I wonder why Lin hadn't sent me out with someone? Oh well, maybe he's finally starting to realize that I can handle myself! I smiled triumphantly. That smile quickly dropped, _"Aw who am I kidding? The others will never think that as long as they value their lives….." _I exhaled a breath and continued on my trek to the kitchen. The air was cold and quite. Something seemed a bit odd…. I shrugged the feeling away as nothing and took a left turn, entering through the front door way into the kitchenette. Immediately I found a tea kettle already waiting for me and sitting on the stove in an upright position. I poured some water into it from the faucet and then flipped the switch on, making the

stove heat up and the water boil. I slumped against the counter with the Grey Earl tea in hand, waiting for that whistle to blow so I could let this tea seep in. Getting caught up in my mind I hadn't notice a women enter the kitchen. "Excuse me?" I jumped up slightly from the sudden voice. "H-Hai?" I turned to face this woman. Her hair was a light brown with a red tint in it and her eyes were a dim blue. "Gomennasai, I didn't mean to startle you. You must work

for Shibuya-san. I'm Tadashi Nomu, Tadashi-san's wife." I smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Tadashi-san, but I thought that you and your husband were staying at a hotel for the time being during our investigation?" Tadashi-san gave me a reassuring glance, "Don't worry, we were planning on leaving around eight this morning, but why might I ask are you up so early my dear?" I giggled a bit at how formal she was, "Making tea for a team member, it's only us awake for the rest are sleeping. And you're up early also

Tadashi-san." She patted my back. "I was having trouble falling asleep and decided to get something to drink. And please Taniyama-san, call me Nomu." "Alright, but then you should call me Mai, I mean everyone else does." _Except for Lin._ I made a mental after note. This woman seemed very nice, and she was very young. Only in her late 20's and had long flowing hair. I had to admit, she was beautiful. Nomu cut my thinking off with a yawn. "Well than Mai, I'm glad we could have this chat. I think I'll return to bedroom then. Good night deary." I put my hand up, motioning for her to wait. "Wouldn't you like some tea first?" I asked, not wanting the kind lady to leave yet. But she shook her head no. "Thank you though

Mai, you're a wonderful young lady." She took a step closer to me and bent down to my ear. "Shibuya-san sure is lucky to have such a lovely girl in his sight." She winked. I could feel the blood rush to my head as my cheeks turned seven shades redder. I waved my hands around defensively. "No, no! W-We're not l-like that."I argued. She smiled at me. "Whatever you say, Mai." And with that our conversation ended and the room was brought back to its original silence. I thought over what she had said carefully. Why would she say that? I shook

my head, distraught, and all of a sudden the whistled on the kettle blew. I quickly shut the stove off and lifted the tea pot up, pouring its contents into two white, porcelain cups. I set the kettle back on the stove and mixed the Earl Gray into the boiling water, using a small, silver tea spoon to stir the mixture in. I smiled at myself in delight as I placed the two cups onto a silver platter. Lifting the light tray up with my right hand I left the kitchen and headed for the base,

where Lin was probably waiting for his tea. As I enter the base I noticed that Naru had woken up and sat beside Lin, observing the contents in a manila folder. He didn't evens o much as lift his head at my presence. It pisses me off a bit, but that's what Naru does- No, that's what Naru _is_. I chuckled slightly to myself. As I observed the two tea cups in my hand I sighed. Since Naru's here I'll just give him my cup to save another trip down to the kitchenette, that place was darn right creepy. I place the cups beside the

men who gratefully pulled it to their lips. "You let her go _alone_? Lin, did I not specifically say to watch her and make sure she doesn't leave your sight?" This sounded more like a command to explain than it was a question. A bead of sweat rolled down my face. "It's fine Naru, I came back safe, didn't I?" I said playfully. He just glared my way. "And if you hadn't? Idiot." A vein popped on my head as I started muttering under my breath, "That stupid, narcissistic, tea addicted, workaholic, jerk…." Lin sighed,

"She had one of my shiki on her and she was on camera, plus I could hear everything with the mikes." My face reddened. He hadn't heard my conversation with Nomu, had he? Oh gawd I'd die of embarrassment. And he put his freaking shiki on me? That little bastard…..can't trust me now can he? "Mai, quit gawking there like the idiot you are and come here for a moment." I clenched my fists. "Yeah, yeah you inconsiderate little-" "I'd watch what you say, anything you phrase can very well affect your pay check, who need I remind you, I sign." I clenched my fists even harder now. My knuckles began going pale white as I grit my teeth. He always has to use me being poor against me, doesn't he? I groaned and made my over to the monitors.

"Lin has already told me of your dream; I think you'd like to take a little look at this." Naru said, pointing to one of the mini screens. There it rewound and started playing. A girl, who looked very similar to me, but older, sat on the pool-side. It was exactly where she was during my first dream. She just sat there in a swim suite, kicking her legs back and forth in the empty pool. She had a cut mark on her arm and her neck was red. On her leg and head was a bullet mark. That's when I realized it was that girl, her

spirit. I was confused, what did he want me to see, that she was there? Lin reached for the audio button and raised it up so we could hear. "I couldn't save them…couldn't….that girl….she must take revenge for us…yes, yes, revenge…." She murmured. All of a sudden her head turned to face the camera in that room and she smiled. She smiled a very freaky smile. "Revenge, child. Revenge." And with that she vanished. I could feel this fear rise up in the pit of my stomach.

"She was…..was she talking to me?" I choked out, my pulse quickening and sweat streaming down my face. The door of the base opened and I jumped back a bit. Ayako, Bou-san, John and Masako stretched a bit, yawning. Well except Masako, she just shuffled in. Ayako turned to look at me and she bolted over like lightning. "Mai! Mai! What the hell is wrong! You look as if you had just seen a ghost!" She screamed. I put my hands over my ears and she dropped the loudness of her voice. I recomposed myself and curled the ends up my lips up.

I put on the best fake smile I could muster. "Oh, haha, no I'm alright. I'm just a bit tired is all, seeing how it's almost four in the morning now." I rubbed the back of my head to make it more convincing and even let out a yawn. Lin lifted his brow at me but I ignored it. Quickly, I changed the subject, "Where's Yasuhara?" Bou-san and John exchanged looks before Ayako smirked. "Well Takigawa here says that when he went to check on Yasu he started muttering inappropriate words in his sleep so we left him." Bou-san stifled a laugh and even Masako giggled.

That's _so_ like him, he's such a perv. This made me smile sincerely; it's nice to have people so close to me….Like SPR had become my own version of a family. I laughed slightly. Bou-san would definitely be the dad and Ayako the mom, she's so motherly towards me. Masako probably like a sister, seeing our ages and what not. Lin would be the silent uncle and Yasuhara would be the nuisance of an older brother. John would make the angel brother then and Naru….. I blushed slightly thinking about it. He could be a brother too? No, that doesn't

fit his image…maybe my best friend? I thought about that one….Nah, that doesn't fit either…,…What about boyfriend? I froze up and stiffened. Y-yeah right. N-Naru my b-b-boyfriend? He wouldn't like me that way; I mean I probably mean nothing more than an assistant to him, right? Suddenly a hard hand hit my head and I shot back to

reality, glaring at the miko who hit me. "What was that for!" I yelled at her. Ayako threw her hands up, "You've been standing there like a dead zombie for the past ten freaking minutes and wouldn't react to anyone who called your name." She made her left hand into a fist and knocked on my head. "What could have gotten you to think so much Mai?" She smirked. I shewed the hand away. "It's nothing, just forget it." I smiled. John laughed, "Space cadet Taniyama." He called me, giving a teasing smile. I chuckled along, yup, definitely the

angel brother. A cough brought us back to Naru. "Now if your done playing around I would like for Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san to do a sweep of every room with a camera and/or mike. John, wake up Yasuhara-san and I want for you and him to go and get our clients for a short interview before their departure." John nodded,

leaving the room along with the other three, going the opposite direction. "What about me?" I asked, wanting something to do. I kinda expected the answer I was about to get though, "Mai, tea." It was his almighty and famous catch phrase. I groaned and began to walk away. So now he lets me go alone because of Lin's stupid shiki? The bastard…..and at that moment I thought of a great way to piss him off before I left for his tea. "Of course, your majesty of narcissistic-ness." I earned a hard glare from the man before leaving. As I rounded the

corner clutching my stomach and a smirk on my face I just couldn't take it anymore. That look was priceless! I began a sudden outburst of laughter once I was sure no one would hear and started sinking to the floor. I clutch my stomach until my nails dug into my skin and lean on my side laughing. I haven't laughed this much in ages! I'm doing it so much it hurts! I wiped away joyful tears on the corners of my face.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lin let out a small smile, "You gotta admit, that was pretty good." Naru just shot me a hard on glare. Man, if looks could kill over a million people would be dead just by this one person here.

**X-x-x-x-x-**

I had finally settled down a bit and continued on to the kitchen. That sure was a good laugh. Looking around a bit I spotted the

kettle I had left on the stove and turned the heat up on it. The water began boiling and I heaved myself on top of the counter waiting. To heal myself of utter bored-ness I started observing the room around me. It was a simple, small kitchen. A stove, microwave, oven, toaster, all of those normal things along with a counter that had a couple barstools around it and a few tables like a café. Swiftly, the kettle blew and I hopped off the counter, landing with a THUD on the ground. I slipped on some bits of water on the ground while landing and was

now currently on my but on the tiled floor. It wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear but I'm positive Lin caught that on camera. Great, just great. I carefully sat up and rubbed my hand. It had a miniature scratch over it, no blood and nothing serious. I returned to the singing kettle and poured the water into a couple of cups for the team,

putting in the Earl Gray like earlier I stirred and went back to base. It was Me, Lin, Naru, John, Nomu and Mr. Tadashi in the room. At the sight of my face Nomu's lit up. "Mai! It's nice to see you again!" She called, running to give me a hug. I laughed, returning the gesture. "You too, Nomu." John gave me a curious glance. "Oh sorry John Earlier this morning I ran into Nomu and we started chatting." John, nodded, having the full understanding. "Oh and Taniyama-san?" I turned back to him." Did that fall hurt?" a small smile crept onto Lin's face and I glared

at him. "NO it did not, and I'm fine thank you very much." Nomu chuckled and I handed everyone a cup. Suddenly Monk, Ayako and Masako came in the room. Naru turned around in his swivel chair (Haha so cool! ^^). "Your report." He stated. Bou-san laughed, "Everything was fine, nothing abnormal. Except for one thing though; Mr. Tadashi, I believe you said you can hear voices and what not, am I right?" I sunk lower in my seat as I sat down. "Hai." He answered back. Ayako bit her lip, "Well have you ever heard excessive laughter?" I could feel Naru

and Lin shoot me a look as I burst out into tears of hilarity. Everyone looked at me like I was nuts. "Did you hear it too Taniyama-san?" John asked in his Australian accent. This only made me cackle more. As I became calmer I pointed a finger at Naru, "A-Ask-_Hahahaha_- your majesty of- _Hahaha_- narcissist-ness-BAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I bellowed. Naru started looking irritated at me. My hysterics died down as my face flushed. Well _that_ was embarrassing. I commenced twiddling my thumbs as Naru had a chat with Mr. Tadashi and Nomu-san. Bou-san

and Yasuha plopped down beside me with smirks. Yasu elbowed me in the side, "Nice one Mai." Monk nodded in agreement, "Your majesty of narcissist-ness is _perfect_." Yasu laughed silently, "I know right? I wish I would have thought of that." I silently chuckled along with them until Masako glared at me for making fun of Naru. Yeah, like he hasn't done it to me a million times and get away with it. Where was her glare at Naru when he made of me? That's right, it wasn't there. I was of course friends with Masako, but barely by the account of Naru. I sighed.

So far not much abnormal stuff has happened today, well except for the whole scene with that girl. I shivered. I looked up to see Lin whisper something to Naru. I strained my ears to hear but all I could make out was, "need…break…shiki…off…..Mai….careful…watch." And that was all I heard. I wonder what he had said. Abruptly I felt the room go

cold and a sensation thrive inside of me. That's when I remembered something crucial, "Naru….? Did Lin mention this is the room where the three killers died…" I said in a hushed whisper. Masako gasped and fell back unconscious. Like most cases this would happen so John, the closest, just sat her up and held onto her so she didn't get hurt, like usual. The lights started flickering and Bou-san hopped up. "Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen!" He began chanting nowhere in particular. Ayako soon joined him but from then on it only got worse. Rapping noises, knocking on the walls and screaming. The blood hurdling scream of both women and men carried throughout the room. Lin and Naru just looked around as if this was normal! We were all scared to death and

that's _all_ they could do! _"Mai….Mai…."_ a voice echoed in my head. I panicked and frantically looked around the room. But it seems as though no one else heard. _"Revenge….kill them…..kill those bloody men…send them to _**hell**." It shrieked. I sunk down to the floor and covered me ears with my shaky hands. "Stop it! NO!" I screeched out. "Mai!" Bou-san screamed, running towards me while still saying his chant. Naru approached me with solid eyes, "What is she saying." He demanded. I could only muster up enough strength

to look at him. Fear plastered all over my face. My only wish was for this to stop right now. _"Do it…..save us Mai…..save us….." _I slowly and shakily reached my hands out and took uneven, raspy breaths. "STOP! N-NO! D-DON'T MAKE ME!" I shouted, petrified. My body had begun moving on its own as I wrapped my hands around Naru's neck. Monk's eyes widened as he tried to let me let go of my grip. Tears escaped my puffy, red eyes. My grasp tightened around Naru's, pale slender neck as he, too, tried to stop me. My cries and pleas increased

before I was sick and tired of playing games, "ENOUGH!" I yelled. Then, as if by magic, I was in control again and the weird phenomenon stopped. My hands erratically lowered and I stared down at them as if I just committed a really bad crime. My tear streaked face only flooded with fresh wet and salty tears. They poured roughly onto my devilish hands. Yasuhara put a hand on my shoulder, "Mai…" He trailed off as if that was the only word anyone was capable of saying. "This wasn't your fault Mai, don't worry." John said in a gracious

manner. I looked up and everyone else seemed dazed at the sight of my face. "No…you're wrong…." I whispered. I very well knew that it _was _my fault, no one else's, _mine_. _I _was the one who almost strangled Naru to death and _I _was the one who seemed to have made everything worsen. "Listen to John; the spirits were controlling you

Mai. I'm fine." Naru said in his usual tone. My head snapped up. "Your _fine?_ Naru I just fricken tried to _kill you_ if you haven't noticed!" I was outraged at what Naru had said. He could have _died_ because of my arrogance. "Mai I am fully aware of the ordeal. And I wouldn't have died, maybe put unconscious, but I wouldn't have died."

I shook my head frenetically, "BUT!-"Monk put his hand over my mouth. "No more, now rest." Naru silently picked my trembling body up and laid it on the couch. With his left hand, he placed it over my eyes, motioning for me to close them. I did as he beckoned. "Sleep Mai, you need it." He told me. And for once in my life I actually thought that I heard Naru sound caring. Just the thought made me soften. I could hear Naru walk away but on instinct I grabbed the cuff of his black shirt sleeve, opening up my eyes once

more. The gentle cinnamon brown of my eyes looked straight into his dark icy blue ones, "Don't leave me." I whispered. Naru seemed a bit taken back at my actions but complied with a nod. Bringing up his swivel chair beside the couch he sat down in it. I closed my eyes slowly and let my fingers drop from his shirt. "Thank you…..Noll…" I whispered.

_Wait NOLL? Why did I say Noll! I-I was about to say Naru, but I called him Noll…..My eyes seemed glued shut and I couldn't open them….Was I sleeping? If I was then….And there he was, the black clad man behind me. "Naru? Why did I call you Noll?" I asked a bit frightened. Dream Naru approached me, grabbing my hand softly. He embraced me into a hug, just like he always did in my dreams. "B-Because Noll sounds like Naru and your very tired, Mai." He deemed unsure when he spoke, but I let the notion go._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

D-Did she just call me Noll? No, I must be hearing things. I turned to Lin to see if he had heard it also, but it seems no one else heard her. Good, maybe it was for the better not knowing. She probably said Naru anyways; everything is just getting to me, is all.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_Naru, why are those spirits telling me to kill Naru?" I choked out. He pulled me arms length away, "They want you to seek their vengeance and kill not just Naru, but any man you set your eyes on, Mai." I gasped. Their grudge against males is that strong? As if reading my mind dream Naru spoke, "Yes it is. The_

_main spirit who has been talking to you in particular is the woman who you saw die at the pool-side. Her name was Takeuchi Rio, she was 21 and was very good friend's with this spa resorts owner. At that time in particular she worked there and _

_knew almost everyone costumer that spa had, had." I gasped, shocked. "So she only stayed to try and protect all of those girls?" Dream Naru nodded, "Hai, and now she absolutely despises males. When she saws you, how gentle and pure you were, she wanted you to kill the men before the men killed you. Takeuchi-san believes that all men are dangerous and of the same nature as those killers; when in_

_reality we know there not. But Takeuchi-san and those other girls hold a grudge." I nodded, taking this entire new information in. "But what about those three, who killed them all? Why have they not passed on, Naru?" Dream Naru bit his lip as to prevent himself from saying something that would hurt me. I put a reassuring hand on his arm and looked into his eyes, "its fine Naru, you can tell me." He nodded slightly."The only reason those three remain are because of women. They each held an obsession towards killing women and once they died there they become site-bound spirits. Those men, the leader was Shiono Keitaru, the one who had a knife was Leuchi Niko and_

_the other one was Yamako Hatake. They still want to kill women even now as a spirit, and those women want to kill all of them men so everyone on the team is vulnerable. You must tell Naru this once you wake up." I shook my head yes. "No Mai, you must _promise _to tell Naru." "Naru, I promise." I said, bringing a hand to my chest."And one last thing Mai." I looked up. "Those women spirits will only make you kill the men, so stray clear of them for a bit." I nodded. _

_"Now, it's time for you to wake up, Mai." The hazy-black world around me faded along with Dream Naru. Goodbye for now, Naru. _

I bolted upright on the couch, earning worried looks from the others, all but Naru, Lin and Masako. Lin still typing away on his laptop and Masako was sitting and doing nothing. My gaze landed directly on Naru, who surprisingly was found asleep in that chair. That same chair he had been in when I had fallen asleep

and it was in the same spot as before also. He almost looked peaceful as he lay unawake in that chair…..NO! I need to wake him and report everything I found out….but I just can't bring myself to do it. He hadn't slept in God knows how long and he needed rest. The information will have to wait. I sighed and sat up on the couch. I rubbed my temples to relieve my overly

stressed brain. This case will be the death of me….but then again, most seemed like they really were. "Don't worry about me mina-san, just alert me when Naru wakes up, I need to tell him some very important things." Ayako lifted her brow. "Well won't you know, you're

in this room too y'know." I smiled meekly. "I need to go check something real quick." I said, slowly leaping up from my spot on the black leather. Bou-san pulled on my arm and Yasuhara blocked the door. "Oooohhh no, you are _not_ leaving this room dammit, your vulnerable child." Monk spoke. "Yeah and so are you all. The men's spirits want us women killed due to being

stuck here because they are site-bound spirits with an obsession and the women's spirit will only make me try to kill off you men. So as long as the men's spirits don't reach me I'm good. However you, John, Lin, Naru and Yasuhara are in grave danger when you're around me." Yasuhara looked at me along with the others, gaping. "H-How did y-you-" I cut John off. "-My dream, now if you don't mind I must be off. Lin's shiki should be

guarding me and we have cameras around. Trust me you guys, I'll be safe for the time-being." I grinned. Reluctantly they all let me go and I sighed. "Naru is _**so**_going to scold me big time when I get back."

**Lily: Chapter done!**

**Naru: You let Mai go off alone? Again? Do you enjoy putting your cast on life threatening experiences every second?**

**Lily: My name **_**is**_** BlackLily11 for a reason y'know.**

**Mai: Why do all of you damn author's torture **_**me **_**so much! Gawrsh, what did I do….**

**Lily: Your just so easy to mess wth Mai….**

**Naru: See, I told you so.**

**Mai: GAH! You guys suck…**

**Lily: hey I wouldn't say that to the person who chooses how to write your script. *smirk***

**Naru: ….Or the person who signs your pay…*smirk***


	3. Missing…Maybe At Least

**Lily: Chapter three is up.**

**Mai: Obviously.**

**Lily: Shut up and read it before I switch the script.**

**Mai:….Bit-**

**Lily: I recommend you close your mouth before finishing that. Now disclaimer.**

**Mai: *grumble grumble* BlackLily11 doesn't own Ghost Hunt or anything in the contents of these chapters.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**~Case 1: The Wo-Man Eating Killer**

**File 3**

**Chapter 3: Missing…Maybe At Least**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Flashback:_

_"Naru is __**so **__going to scold me big time when I get back."_

_End of Flashback_

In particular there wasn't anything that I needed to check on actually, I just needed some time to do my own little investigation session. I smiled at my diligent choice of phrasing it. Detective Taniyama Mai was now in the building. I stifled back a giggle. As I began rounding a corner I started thinking hard on what Dream Naru had told me. I understand the whole 'your pure and innocent' crap about me, but why _only _me? I mean surely Masako and Ayako had their motherly sides. But, these spirits only seemed to

want to get to _me_. It is quite odd really, if you think about it. I mean, it just doesn't add up in my eyes. You would think I'm used to being targeted so much but in reality I'm in just as much shock as the little fat boy who found out his favorite candy store had shut down. **(Haha sorry, I know it's mean but I just couldn't think of anything else.) **I sighed inwardly. Maybe Naru is right; I should just have a sign embedded into my forehead that read, 'Vulnerable child, easy victim, very stupid! Kill me now because anyone could do it in their

sleep!' Ha, there probably is some invisible little sign on my forehead reading something very similar to this. As my thoughts died down I stopped dead in my tracks and froze. Observing my ambiance, I shuddered. I haven't seen this part of the resort earlier… Was I really…lost? Oh gawd I can't be. I remember once when I was only six or seven, after my father's death I had went to Wal*Mart with my mother to buy some flowers and a picture frame for a mini shrine in the house. I told Oka-san that I would go and see the fishes to tell them about my

day and had asked her to wait in the jewelry section for a moment. And then when I came back I couldn't find her and ended up crying to one of the cashier ladies until she filed a missing child alert over her speaker thingy. **(Ha! This actually happened to me! Well except that wasn't the reason we were at Wal*Mart! ^^) **That was a very scary moment for me, being six. But, this was an even scarier moment for me, being nearly 16. Well, let's add up the puzzle pieces here shall we; I'm lost in a haunted spa

resort, I don't have my cell on me, I have no clue how to contact Lin or even talk to his shiki things, there's three ghosts who want me dead and about two dozen that we want me to be

a murderer. See, it's not _that_ bad. *cough cough sarcasm cough* and adding to it, I'm about to pee my pants. The air is as still as a statue and there is an eerie wind blowing around me face. My short brown locks curl around me face as I looked around. Which way did I come from again? Ugh, I don't remember now! I had been

looking around so much and turning my body I hadn't realized what I was doing. I could always scream and everyone would find me. But that could possibly end my life if

Naru were to see me alone and screaming in the middle of a haunted resort's hallway. Yeah, that's definitely how I want to die. I ran a finger through my neatly combed hair. A small yawn escaped my lips as I sunk down against the wall. My cinnamon brown eyes had trouble staying open as my eyelids softly flickered open and closed. Snuggling up against the tiled floor I used my soft hands as a pillow and pulled my body into a ball of some sort. Well, I guess this as bad a time as ever to sleep, but I just…can't….stay…awake. Another weary yawn drenched my lips. Finally my body

gave in and I slowly started falling into an unconscious state.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Everyone seemed a bit downcast as they realized who they had just let slip out of their grips about ten minutes ago. I mean really, what are these idiots thinking. I'm especially in shock of Lin, not so much the others. "How in _bloody hell _did you manage to let her leave this room with only one of Lin's shiki and the 'help of the cameras' when you know that Mai could be protected by all of us times ten and she could still manage to get herself in some predicament that only she is capable of doing!" Naru glared at the three not-so-innocent teens and three

not-so-innocent-adults as he ran a hand through his raven colored hair. "Naru I tried to stop them but-"I stopped that idiot of a medium short. "I don't wanna hear this crap. You here are all at fault. Now get your asses up and out of this room right now." I demanded in the harshest tone ever. Takigawa laid a hand on my shoulder and a glared a million deaths at him. He pulled away reluctantly and frowned. "Well where

are we going?" Ayako asked as if it wasn't the most obvious thing right now. "To fix your god-damned mistake and find Mai right this instant before it's too late!" I half shouted. The six lifted their

bodies off of the chairs and couches and made them vacant as they staggered along out of base. Well all but my assistant Lin who stayed incase Mai had come back and also because he didn't usually do these hunt-search things. I groaned. Why had I even cared so much for this girl anyway? She was the most idiotic person he had ever met and not the finest looking women. Sure she was beautiful but-just-just forget this thought. My legs rounded another corner as I searched high and low, not really caring where I was as long as everyone stayed in their groups and they found her. Naru insisted on going

alone but of course he ended up with Osamu. John had taken Hara-san and Takigawa accompanied Matsuzaki-san. They each held walkie talkies for easy communication purposes. So far this search was taking a toll and I was becoming slightly nervous about this. Well more worried over nervous…this girl, his assistant-no, Mai Taniyama, a girl who had reached into even Lin and his owns hearts easily, as if it was child's play. She really was

something else, this girl. Having extraordinary PK that hadn't even been fully uncovered, a brilliant smile that stayed strong even in the toughest situations when everyone else was distressed, even after the loss of her parents, her only real family, she still kept collected and stayed strapping, willing herself to be more concerned of others' well being over her own. Taniyama Mai really was something else, a girl different from any other, really. But he wouldn't ever lover her, I couldn't. Love is just an emotion, a feeling one may overcome if desired. I was a person who would never love another person; it just wasn't something I would

stoop low enough to actually do. Love…it comes with pain and emotion, something that I didn't enjoy. But Mai…I shook my mind of anything that clouded it. So basically, everything, for the time being. His only concerns right now was to find his assistant. After wielding a few more hallways he paused, lifting the black walkie talkie to his ear, "Status check." I said no emotion. The line was blank for a moment before sound echoed on the speaker, "Nothing." Takigawa whispered inaudibly. Muffled cried built up after a moment as the line switched to John. "Naru…you might want to come to the pool room…" He rumored. Without thinking I hastened from my spot towards the room John had told me. Their stood a

weeping Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san, John and Takigawa and Yasuhara **(He had run with Naru)** stared, gaping at the site before them. Bold and in red, which I'm guessing was blood, was a message inscribed into the bottom of the waterless pool. It read out, 'SHE'S OURS, NOT THEIRS.' So many different theories and questions flooded my mind. "Does this mean that Takeuchi-san has her…..or those men…?" John

choked, disgusted at the thought. Takigawa jumped, "WE DON'T EVEN FREAKING KNOW IF THEY HAVE HER! SHE COULD BE _DEAD_ FOR ALL WE KNOW AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE WE LET HER GO!" Takigawa cursed, tears slowly streaming down his cheek. I must admit, it was rare to see the Monk cry, but this was, indeed, serious. I felt anger flood over me as I clench my fists. "Those bastards are really gonna regret messing with us…." I trailed off, gritting my teeth with each and every heart-stabbing word.

For once, I didn't know what to do. No, I didn't know where to start, would be the proper response.

**.. ~*~ ..**

Everyone at base sat there, waiting. Waiting for Naru to diverge a plan. But, we have one little problem right now…he's not here. Well, sort of at least. His _mind_ wasn't here. Only minutes ago Naru was pissed to hell and back when we had all found out about Mai being missing. Storming off like the Mad Hatter he had come back to base, sat down on a chair and he's been silent ever since. The same stoic and calm features spread over his crème white skin. The monk and

miko began to seriously worry for Naru. Lin sighed and stood up, directing everyone's attention. "I know you're all curious about as to what Naru is doing right this moment, but just give him some space. He needs to think about how we'll get her back and he's taking her absence pretty hard. You must understand he's having a bit of

trouble coping with this all right now, so just leave the boy be." At his words Naru still sat, expressionless. The medium clenched her doll-like fists, outraged that Naru had cared so much for the trouble-maker. What did Mai have that I didn't? She began fuming on the inside while Yasuhara stood. "I don't know about you all, but if all we do is assemble here and think, Mai might be dying _right_ now for all we know. We need to _do _not think." Silence embraced the air. "Yasuhara might not be a physic….but I fear he might be right…." John spoke up. Takigawa and Ayako stood up

and smiled, passing out a few walkie talks, video cameras and protective charms. "Alright then it's settled. Ayako and Takigawa, you'll be one group." Yasuhara spoke. The two bickerers nodded, heading out of the room. "John, you me and Masako will be the other team. Lin, stay here with Naru." And with that the base was almost vacant.

_**Yasuhara's Group:**_

John wielded the video camera while I have the walkie talkie and Masako the protective charm. Mai said it herself, those men are out there for women, but I guess as long as Mai isn't around John and I are safe. I switched the walkie talkie button up so I could speak through, "Anything yet?" It had been about thirty

minutes since we had all set out and had no clue where to look; we just started randomly checking places. The static over the device stopped and voices echoed in, "Well not much. We did find a knocked over coffee table however, but other than that nothing." I sighed into the gadget. "Keep searching." I uttered softly.

"I feel something here." Masako announced, lifting the sleeve of her Honey yellow kimono up to meet her lips. We all stopped dead in out tracks. "What is it Masako? Do you maybe sense Mai…." John said, saying the last part slowly and clearly. She shook her head as her face paled. "I-I can't quite put my finger on it. I can feel it….but I don't know who, or what, this spirit is…but I know for sure it's' very powerful and impure."The hallway we were in stilled as Masako turned her head. She faced the door to the locker room. Lifting her petite hand up, she pointed

at the spot she faced. "Something's there…." And just like that the door flew open. I jumped back a bit. "Masako, did you do this?" She rapidly shook her head in trepidation. "No, not me…" I gulped and John pulled the girl behind him. John began to tip toe into the room. "John are you an idiot! What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him. "No…follow me in here, we'll be fine." Masako instinctively followed, leaving m no choice but to come along. We mutely crept into the room and just like that the door slammed shut after filing in. I approached the door

at a fast pace and as I was reaching for the doorknob I was pulled back by a hand. Masako's hand. She shook her fragile head, "Look at the knob." I turned my glance on the golden handle and noticed that it was a fiery red now. It seems as if someone were burning it. That thing was as hot as hell! I took a good look around the room. Bright blue walls

and more tiled floor. The room had nothing in it except in the center of the room where there was a counter top like thing there, but for people to lay on. It had some straps to hold a person down and beside it was a tray with some cutting utensils. I shivered, "Where _are _we?"

_**Takigawa's Group:**_

The priestess and I rounded yet another hallway and still nothing. She huffed angrily. "Agh! Why can't we just find something already!" I smiled, "We will, chill your gray hairs will ya'." WHACK. I groaned. "What was that for?" I pleaded. WHACK. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry…jeez…" This time the girl smiled evilly, "That's more like it. I pulled out the black walkie talkie that we had been given and held down a

button, allowing me to speak. "Anything yet?" But after I released the button, all you heard was static. "Oh crap…" Ayako whirled around, wide eyed. "Did you see that?" She practically shouted in my ear. "No, what are you talking about?" the miko pointed down to the end of the hallway and found an open door there. Grabbing my hand she dragged me to it. "Ayako I don't think this is such a great idea." I muutered, but it had been too late, the door slammed shut on us and we were trapped in the room….but we did have guests? "John, Masako, Yasu! What are you guys doing here?" she screeched. "We're

trapped here, that damned spirit got us…"John went on. I tilted my head, "But didn't you see the door open up just now?" Yasuhara shook his head. "Nope, all we say was you guys walk through the door I guess. Oh and don't touch the door knob." I gave a quizzical look and turned around. And of course, the once golden door handle was now glowing a red-ish color. I sighed, sinking down to the floor beside my friends. "Hey you guys, you do realize I can bust down the door, right?" I spoke up. Everyone eyed him as if he carried two heads. I sat up, heaving a sigh and brought my right leg

up. thrusting it at the pale white door a loud CRACK was heard as the door split off of it's hinges. "It seems that the spirit that put us here wasn't all that strong." I smirked. Masako placed a look of terror on her face. "No…. I think it wanted us to get out…" John cringed his nose, "But why would the spirit know

you could break the door down but still lead you here?" Yasuhara stiffened a bit. "Well what if it was a different spirit that brought my group here from the one that lured you and Matsuzaki-san here. Like the spirit who brought you guys was trying to let us go?" I shook my head. "It just doesn't

add up right." "Well let's get back to base and rest for a bit. This place is really starting to freak me out." The group of workers nodded and fearfully left that room.

_**Somewhere in this story where Mai is:**_

I sat up quickly and instantly regretted it as I let out a yelp. My body felted as if it was sub-zero and I could clearly see the puffs of smoke that led out to be my breath. My body felt limp and dreary, but I fought the urge and sat up silently enduring the pain. Taking in my environment I noticed that I was in a room that had no windows and one door. It was completely cemented and solid. Puddles of blood and bones scattered around my body. I gasped and quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

In taking the horrid site a tear escaped my eyes. "Oh my gawd…." I trailed off in horror. Suddenly I remembered something. I was in the hallway and passed out but…how they heck did I get here? My body temperature dropped a tad bit more as I try to remember anything that happened earlier, but it was all so blank. I prop my exhausted body up against the concrete wall behind me and shakily lifted my knees into my chest. Why on earth did my body hurt so much now? I felt almost paralyzed as the room just got colder and colder. It was even worse as blood drenched my clothes and the smell wandered through my body. To put it short; I felt like crap. I glanced at the door on the other side of the spaced out room and shook my head. It's

probably locked anyways, I mean what type of person or spirit is stupid enough to not lock the door? I sighed and tucked my arms into my shirt to keep warm. I could sense my lip turning different shades of blue and soon enough I went numb. My stomach growled and I frowned. I hadn't eaten breakfast yet either. My quivering faced ducked

into my knees as a soft sob was placed on lips. No, I mustn't cry. This was my fault in the first place. I got myself into this mess and I was going to get myself out. I desperately crawled over the bones and blood with trouble and aimed my site for the door. My throat thickened as a raspy cough exited my lungs. Trudging forward I was only inches from the door before WHAM! It swung open and closed in a matter of seconds. I looked around the room terrified and scrunched back into ball form. "Your unguarded…vulnerable…weak…pure…MINE." A hoarse voice whispered behind

my back. Shivers went down my spine as I was too scared to pop my head up and turn around. But of course being me I just had to look and slowly turned my body around. I just stared at the ghastly site in front of me, fear written all over my body."AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!" I screamed in panic. There was the ghostly face of Shiono Keitaru. Half of his body was burned and you could see his flesh and bones in various places. His lips curled up into an eerie smile as blood fell from his mouth. I forcefully pushed my body back and landed on a few skulls. I screamed out in terror

again as I fearfully looked between the ghost and the bones and blood. "W-what do you want…" I stuttered. Shiono's face just stayed in the little smirked position until he frowned, "I want…_you_…" he whispered. Like the flash of lightning, the creature was now beside me. I screamed slightly from his fast motions. Using his grimy dead hand he

brushed it up against my cheek, causing a bruise to form there. I winced at his cold touch. It's not like it was cold enough in here already*sarcasm*. The apprehension in me rose as my body trembled on instinct. "I will have you soon….your blood will be MINE." The voice whispered in a harsh tone. And as soon as it had all happened, it ended with the figure vanishing. Gathering my quaking self I edged myself into the blood soaked corner. _"Just what have I gotten myself into this time?"_

_**Back At Base:**_

As all of the team mates entered the base, the same scrutinizing look was washed over them all as they gave each other sideward's glances. Lin popped his head around and lifted his brow, "What were your findings?" Yasuhara, John and Takigawa bit their lips as the two girls sat on the couch, tired expressions crossed their faces. "Well…" John went on, explaining the whole scenario out loud. Lin nodded along while Naru just sat their pondering something. Everyone seemed deep in thought and unsure of what to do next. _Where is she!_

I voice in the room hissed. Heads flicked from side to side to see where the unexpected voice had come from. _Shiono took her! He….WILL PAY! _The outraged voice cursed. The voice sounded of a young woman, around her early thirties or so. "Who are you and who is Shiono?" Naru piped up, earning stares

from the others. Just what was this boy thinking? Stillness swept across us for what seemed like forever. _I have no reason to answer to a low life man of yourself. Your one of his kind….who took our revenge away from us! _The woman jeered. Naru seethed his teeth, trying to keep calm about this. "Answer me." Naru demanded. The whole room began to shake violently as some fell to the floor in panic. Suddenly a blood curdling scream was heard echoing throughout the building. Almost impossible to find where it had came from, but it was definitely heard. Many heads

snapped up at its familiar sound. "MAI!" The voices boomed. The screaming was cut dead and dread followed through us all. _Shiono has the child….He will PAY! _The voice seemed to disappear after that and the shaking went along with her. "Did you guys…." Ayako went on. Everyone nodded their head, knowing what she was going to say. "At least we know she's alright….sort of…" John smiled weakly. Masako shook her head, distraught. "That scream…..it was a mix of anguish, fear, sorrow, hate….loneliness…" A tear streaked her cheek, "Whatever has Mai will stop

at nothing to kill her. She's scared and alone….but I can feel her presence. Barely, but it's good to know that she's alive." Naru leapt over to Masako and stared deeply at her, "Where is she." He commanded. Masako seemed a bit taken back at his words.

"I-I don't know. It's complicated enough to even sense her existence, let alone where she might be." Naru unconsciously gritted his teeth. Masako widened her eyes, more tears spilling over her. Ayako was now doing the same. The monk ran over to the priestess as she faced the medium. "Did you see that too, Masako?" She whispered. She slowly nodded her head, bringing the sleeve of her kimono to her mouth, looking down. Takigawa bit his lip, "What, what did you see…." He asked, a bit frightened to find out. All eyes turned

on the two females. "Mai….she's crawled up in a ball in a corner…so much blood…..and those bones…" Masako shivered, sinking into John's arms. Naru turned to Matsuzaki-san. "What else." The woman closed her eyes briefly. "I only saw a concise image of Mai hugging her knees to her chest in the corner of some room. She was dripping head to toe in blood and bones scatter around her. It looked like she was crying and I only saw her face for a moment, but her whole face was pale and her lips blue. Wherever she was, she was definitely

below freezing temperature." John gawked, "Oh God…." Lin put a hand to his face, "But how come only you two saw and no one else?" Yasuhara looked up, "Maybe that voice from earlier showed it to them. I mean if what Mai said about the female spirits hating men was true, then it would make sense." "She was probably showing them so they could find her or

show them how horrid men are. You heard the spirit, whoever this Shiono guy was, he has Mai." He finished. "She must be so scared…" Ayako breathed. The Monk carefully embraced her into a warm hug, causing the miko to blush faintly. Naru stood back up, "Lin, look up news articles of the fire here in the resort and try to find information on this Shiono person.

Takigawa, I want you, Matsuzaki-san, John and Hara-san to gather up equipment. Yasuhara, go find the total blueprints of this building inside and out. We all heard that scream; Mai is definitely somewhere close by. We're going to find Mai and solve this case."

**Lily: Interesting huh?**

**Mai: It's moving along a bit too fast.**

**Lily: Oh hush I know that.**

**Mai: Well review and let's hope I don't die….**

**Lily: Nah, I won't kill you….yet…..maybe….**

**Mai: Ok…REVIEW! CAUSE OF YOU DON'T LILY SHALL WAIT TO UPDATE! ^^**


	4. So Close Yet So Far Away

**Lily: Chapter four!**

**Mai: is the case really going to be solved this chapter?**

**Lily: I dunno, read the chapter to find out retard.**

**Naru: Common sense Mai.**

**Mai: *Blushes* Shuddup!**

**Lily: Disclaimer.**

**Mai: What no please?**

**Lily: *coughs***

**Mai: Yeah, yeah….BlackLily11 doesn't own Ghost Hunt or anything in the content of these chapters.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Case 1: The Wo-Man Eating Killer**

**Chapter 4: So Close Yet So Far Away**

**File 4**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Flashback_

_Naru stood back up, "Lin, look up news articles of the fire here in the resort and try to find information on this Shiono person. Takigawa, I want you, Matsuzaki-san, John and Hara-san to gather up equipment. Yasuhara, go find the total blueprints of this building inside and out. We all heard that scream; Mai is definitely somewhere close by. We're going to find Mai and solve this case."_

_End of Flashback_

Every SPR member, minus Mai, were busy bustling around. Lin searching away on that laptop of his. The monk, miko, medium and priest were gathering up gear that would last them as they investigate. Yasuhara did a scan check over his laptop and was set to go with his blue prints. Naru, however, was busy contemplating his next moves.

Even though he had said that they would find his assistant, he really was stumped on how. They just had so little to go off of for looking for the brunette girl. Sure Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san saw where she was but it was only a brief image and they couldn't see her surroundings. Soon Takigawa leapt up

in confidence, signaling thumbs up to his boss, "Equipment is ready and set chief!" Naru only nodded as he continued pacing himself, hand on his chin. If Naru ever _wasn't _calm and stoic, he was worrying over Mai, and if there ever was a time he showed it most, or even at all, it would be now.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Somewhere where Mai is**_

My curled up body rocked back and forth. How was it that _I_ was always the way getting into these problems again? Oh yeah that's right, because just as Naru says, I'm a vulnerable, pure and an easy to victimize petite, teenage girl. My whole body felt numb with coldness and fear and my blood-soaked form

wasn't helping very much. I tried to ignore those bones as much as possible by keeping my face tucked into my knees. But, I was afraid that if I lifted my head back up, I'd see that malicious face in front of mine. I shivered, _Just like the Urado case._ I thought. And where was Dream Naru when I needed him most?

Heck, where the hell was the _real_ Naru? I whimpered a bit, a frown forming on my pale face. _"Ha! Even if he does come it won't matter much. He'll scold me and tell me how much of an idiot I am and I would just get hurt again. Maybe…I was better alone here, like this… _The thought crossed my mind countless times but I just couldn't see myself actually

saying that I wanted it. I could slowly feel the numbness taking over completely and soon everything just seemed so blank. I just- I don't remember why I'm here anymore. _Where was I again? _Everything was so…so…vague. I kept trying to remember but it did me no good. _What's the point in trying to do something I know I can't do? _Suddenly I heard some voices in my head. I kept still.(I couldn't really move, you know, I _am_, like, paralyzed.) _Mai, we warned you. Those retched things don't care about you; look what's happened to you because of them. You're in a_

_concrete solid room, trapped with many injuries and you're covered in blood, most of it not even your own. You're below freezing temperature and no one has to come to find you. Those men think nothing of you. _Those words cut through me like glass. Were they even true? Maybe- maybe she's right? I-I don't know anymore! Being in here is driving me crazy! _I _am_ right, Mai. Now forget about them…forget about everything except _us. Her words lingered through my skull and

soon enough, I had begun unwillingly forgetting, _everything._

**x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Back With the Rest of SPR**_

A chill ran through Masako's spine as she whimpered. John gently grabbed onto her, preventing any further notions. "Hara-san what's wrong?" The priest asked. Masako shook a bit and dropped to the floor, head in her hands and sobbing lightly. "I-It's Mai…I-I can feel her but something, _someone_, is

blocking out her memories, _all of them._" Everyone's eyes widened at her words. Takigawa was first to react, "Where is she then? Is she safe!" He exclaimed. Masako just shook her head. "I-I don't know…it's like I can feel her, but she's not really anywhere…like she's there but she isn't…." The priestess gasped.

Naru grabbed onto the medium's shoulders and held her in a firm grip, "How do you know." He demanded. Masako seemed a bit taken back at his actions and exhaled. "I don't know…..I can just _tell_. Like with Mai's gut instinct, I just don't know, I can only tell." She whispered. "Any clues as to where she might be?"

The priest asked. Ayako and Masako exchanged glances, "All we know is that the room if full of bodies and blood and it's completely concrete solid." Yasuhara popped his head up, "Well if it's covered in blood then we could tell where she is if we smelt it, right? And if it's completely concrete there is a high possibility that it's underground." Naru nodded. "Yes, your right. John, take Hara-san with you and explore outside of the spa. Yasuhara, Takigawa and Matsuzaki-san, you look around the inside some more.

Make sure to bring your supplies, cameras, charms and walkie talkies." And with that Naru and Lin walked off. No one really knew what had him worked up so much until it dawned on them, _Mai_. Takigawa chuckled softly. "Well then, let's go." He piped up. The two groups split apart and began their goose hunt. Or rather, a Mai hunt, because they seem to be doing that often. Searching for the brunette assistant was something they were used to. Seeing as how she'd storm off somewhere after a heated debate

with Naru in which he would emotionally hurt her. Looking back at those moments the group would laugh, but seeing as how the predicament this time was _slightly_ different, it doesn't give off that same Naru-you-incosiderate-little-jerk-what's-your-problem-now-go-find-Mai type vibe. Now it seemed like more of an if-any-one-cracks-a-smile-then-daggers-will-fly-at-you type thing. The medium and priest continued out of the eerie building and began to scan the area, using all of their senses to find _anything_. "Do you sense anything Hara-san?" John asked. Masako bit her lip, lifting her kimono sleeve to her

mouth, "No, nothing. John? C-Can I talk to you about something." The blonde haired Australian smiled, "Of course, Hara-san." "I know that Naru is really worried about Mai, and even though she is my rival and all I'm still really mad at her right now. Well actually envious would be the correct term. Naru…he never gets like this for anyone else but she and I can't help but feel like that. I don't want

to….I just do." I whispered, on the verge of tears. John stopped walking now and stared straight into the young girl's eyes. Embracing her in tight hug caught the girl off guard. A small blush crept onto her cheeks. John then pulled her away at arm's length, "Don't worry Hara-san, I'm sure when the time is right the Lord will answer your questions." I looked away with a small smile, "Yes…but I fear that I already know the answer awaiting me…." Masako wrapped her arms back around the priest and let one last tear slip past her. Wiping them away she smiled up at the boy, "Thank you John-san

and now let's go." She grinned. John's cheeks blushed a bit at her smile but he followed the girl without hesitation.

Takigawa sighed again. "Isn't this, like, the twentieth room we've checked?" The miko complained. "Yes Ayako, and where the hell is that Naru right around now? I haven't seen him doing any looking. Heck, I haven't seen him period." Bou-san whined. Yasuhara groaned, batting his eye lashes, "Now, now Bou-chan, hunny, we both know that, that boy is just taking it a bit hard. I mean,

this _is_ Mai were talking about and he can get pretty worked up over her." The really-good-actor put an arm around the freaked out 22 year old. You could practically see the stars in his faking-little eyes. Monk pushed him off and rolled his eyes in a laughing manner, "Yeah I guess you're right, about Naru and Mai that is. Yeah, I hate to break it to you, but I will _never _love you Yasu so stop

trying." He snickered. Yasuhara chuckled, "Yea I kinda figured…..Besides you have Ayako." At his choice of words the two nearly choked on their own spit. "E-Excuse me?" The miko asked, nearly dazed. Yasuhara just kept on walking, smirk on his face. The two spluttered back towards Yasuhara and walked on silently, red cheeks and all. After nearly twenty minutes of silence, the resonating sound of the walkie talkie broke the ice. "Takigawa, Matsuzaki-san, Yasuhara, we think we might have found something. Go around the back to the outside onsen."**(A/N: An onsen is like a hot spring.)** And with that

the three raced over. Panting heavily, the monk put his hands on his legs, bent over slightly to catch his breath. "Did you call Naru yet?" Ayako asked. John shook his head, "He wouldn't answer his phone, or Lin. It seems that their cell phones are out of service area though." He sighed. They nodded slowly. _"Just what was this boy doing?" _They all pondered. Letting that subject slide

Yasuhara looked around, "So, what was it that you found." Masako grimaced slightly but began walking off somewhere, motioning for us to follow. Around a corner was the onsen that they had spoken of, and instead of steaming, clear blue water in it, there was steaming scarlet red blood. Masako and Ayako were forced to look away,

not standing it for it would remind them too much of their missing friend. John then directed his gaze to the brown, wooden fence over to the side. In blood was a poem:

'FORGOTTEN, FORGOTTON

JUST WHAT SHALL YOU DO?

WE ARE BOTH WAITING,

SO COME AND JOIN US TOO,

THE GAME HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN

AND BOTH GENDERS BE READY TO RUN,

PURE AND INNOCENT AS SHE MAY SEEM,

FORGOTTEN TO HER WILL LET HER BE.

WHO I AM ONLY THEY KNOW,

COME AND PLAY WITH US AND SURELY YOU'LL GO.

WE WANT THEM AND THEY HATE US,

REPULSED AND WANTING,

WE'RE LEFT IN THE DUST.

LEAVE OR STAY THE CHOICE REMAINS OPEN,

BUT I WARN YOU FROM HERE ON,

ALL EYES ARE AWOKEN.'

Everyone furrowed their brow. What did this mean? Obviously it meant several things, but of what they were uncertain. Yasuhara took out his camera and took a picture of the message so they had it just in case it was erased. "That's odd, in all of my years of ghost hunting, not once have we had a spirit leave a message so

long. It's like it's telling us everything that's going on right there." Masako frowned. Everyone seemed to agree "Well what would Naru say next if he were here?" Ayako questioned. Monk smirked and put on a stoic face, much similar to Naru's, but not _that_ good. "John and Yasuhara, clean up this mess on the fence. Takigawa, go and take out all of the blood in the onsen and replace it with clean water. Hara-san, I want for you and Matsuzaki-san to stay at base and never leave each other's sights. Keep your charms on you at _all_ times.

Lin, stay with them. I'll be God knows where so don't even bother with me blah blah blah." Everyone laughed slightly at this. It was nice how Monk remained the one with a smile while Mai was gone, it would surely be of help here. Normally it _would_ be Mai who kept positive and never gave up, always smiling. But, now that she's not here someone had to do it and Monk

thought, _"Well why not, we need the encouragement anyways. Face it, were nothin' without that girl." _Well basically, everyone was thinking that last thought. They _were_ nothing without Mai, and they knew it.

Takigawa sighed, flopping onto the black leather couch at base. "Well so far the only thing we've found was that message. And Naru isn't even back yet." The medium bit her lip, stealing a glance at the clock on the white wall, 6:45pm it read. The sun was beginning to set and Yasuhara was the only one working currently. Trying to figure out every part of that message was a major priority right now and Yasuhara was the only one here with enough brains to solve it. John thought it terrible that only he was working on it and decided to help, leaving Bou-san,

Masako and Ayako to ponder over their thoughts. Suddenly the door to base swung open violently and in came a very pissed off Lin and an even more pissed off Naru. "I have tried every item that Mai owns and had brought here but those damned spirits won't let me through. This is going to be one of the most _difficult_ and frustrating cases ever, so I suggest that you all leave me alone for a while unless you wish to die now. And I'm not joking." Naru said coldly. The others hastily nodded as he took a seat in front of the monitors. It was pretty surprising actually. We

all knew Naru had a significant amount of PK and it was _very_ strong, so why was it failing him now? Was this case really going to be that hard? "What were your findings?" Lin demanding, glancing over the high school student's shoulder. John sighed, "One of the spirits left us a very long message today and were working on decoding it." Li nodded, asking the nineteen year old to hand him the poem. The monk had typed up the message and printed a copy out for each member of SPR. Looking it over carefully Lin put a hand to his chin, "I understand

some parts, but this is indeed quite frustrating." Everyone gawked at the Chinese man. That was about the longest thing they have ever heard him utter. Un-phasing from that shocker moment Ayako stood up, "The only part we understand was-" The miko was cut short by Naru. "The ghost is obviously telling us how Mai has forgotten us and how both spirits

are waiting for us to make a move. It states that they are referring to this as a game for all of us. Next it says how innocent and pure Mai really is and how forgetting about us is the safer thing for her to do or what they think is best for her, whoever it is that erased her memory. After that it says only a few know who they really are and that if we join them

they think we'll die. When it says that 'we want them but they hate us' their saying how the men want nothing more but to torture women and how all those females wish to do is get away, the same with the next line basically. The last three lines say that we can leave or stay if we want but its warning us that each spirit is lurking about." And with that Naru slammed the book in his hands closed, glaring at nothing in

particular. "How did you…" Ayako went on. "It's a simple grade school riddle, surely even you were smart enough to realize it." He said dryly. She clenched her fists in attempt to hit the young boy but refrained from doing so seeing as how Masako put a hand on her arm, shaking her head. "He's not worth it right now." She whispered. The miko groaned and nodded. "Well now what, I don't see how this riddle was much help!" Bou-san exclaimed. "Naru we have absolutely _nothing_. Your PK isn't even able to tell where Mai is right now! These spirits are too strong and we are getting absolutely nowhere!" He finished, letting the anger pour out of him. Naru stared at him icily. "Don't you think I've realized that? Don't you think I've realized that Mai is missing and even my PK

can't help much with finding her? Don't you think I know that were not progressing much here? Don't you think I've realized _any_ of this?" Naru lay out callously. The 22 year old took a step back, a bit shaken. John put a hand over Naru's shoulder, shaking his head. "Were all upset here but we need to stay strong and keep going. We can, and will, solve this case and find

Mai. She's a strong girl and can handle herself. What do you think she would say if she saw us so down and gloomy? She would smile and tell us it'll be alright, and that's what we need to do right now. Smile and tell ourselves it'll be alright." The priest explained. The room seemed almost dead in its silence. Masako smiled wearily and put her hand on John's shoulder this time.

Ayako, Yasuhara, Bou-san and Lin followed her action. "John's right, we can do this." Yasuhara stated. Lin nodded along, "For Taniyama-san's sake, now let's get to work." The man spoke. And for the rest of the night that was their motivation, the words still lingering throughout each team member, sinking into their hearts. _"Don't worry Mai, we'll find you." _The group of people thought idly.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Back With Mai (Mai is italics and single apostrophe, spirit is italics only)**_

_Do you understand now? _A voice rang through my head.

'_Yes.' _I thought.

_Their terrible aren't they? What they've done and how they think._

A small smile crept up on my lips. _'I agree Takeuchi-sama.' _A small giggle escaped my lips.

_Mai, I'm glad you have remembered now, you have come to learn the right ways of thinking._

'_Yes Takeuchi-sama you are correct. Men are quite scary, are they not?' _

_Why yes you are right._

'_Why do they do those things, Takeuchi-sama?_

_Because men are low life creatures, their disgusting, I feel no pity for them though…Mai, I have a task for you._

'_And what might that be Takeuchi-sama?'_

_If I free you from this place, from his clutches, you must promise me one thing._

'_Yes Takeuchi-sama?'_

_Seek our revenge and kill the men that are here._

I gasped slightly in fear. _'T-There is men h-here?'_

_It is nothing to be afraid of Mai, I will protect you._

A small smile graced my lips, _'Thank you Takeuchi-sama, and I promise I will.'_

_Good, it will take time to get you out so be patient child._

'_Hai.' _I nuzzled my throbbing body closer together. I get to kill them off…I'm so lucky…I smiled again. But-I can't help but feel something strange inside of me. Odd…

_**At Base**_

An eerie feeling swept over the medium. Something felt very _off_…almost a bit…_corrupted_. The girl shivered slightly. The priestess took notice of this and faced the girl with a frown. "Masako what's wrong?" The rest of SPR, minus Lin and Naru, turned to face the girl. "I just felt something abnormal, nothing serious. Though I can't quite place what it

is…yet it feels so…so…twisted." She whispered. John grimaced vaguely. Putting a hand on hers he switched his facial expression to a small grin, "Don't worry about it too much. Why don't you and Matsuzaki-san rest, you both look quite tired." The girl nodded, exiting the room with that of the older woman. John sighed. "I wonder what that was about." Bou-san contemplated. "What does it matter Bou hunny, now how about we snuggle up too." Yasuhara joked; well at least we hoped that he was doing. Takigawa pushed him away and flopped down

on a chair. Naru glared at the bunch, "Stop acting so immature and get back to work. And next time do not dismiss my workers Takigawa, I say when they are able to stop." Takigawa put his hands up in defense, "Hey, sorry for being a gentleman. Naru you really need to calm down dude, chill." The bassist told the black clad boy. In return he only worsened

the glare and the monk decided to shut his mouth from commenting any further. Lin rubbed his temples, stopping the clicking of his fingers typing away, "How are you all not bothered by that incisive clattering, especially you Naru." The tall man complained. They all just stared at him, "Lin, what are you talking about?" John asked. He seemed puzzled at this response. "Lin where do you hear the noise?" Naru demanded. Lin looked up and pointed absent mindedly at the floor. "Impossible, were on the first floor!" Takigawa leapt up. "Obviously." Naru commented,

observing the tiled floor carefully. As if just staring at it will make it come alive and tell us how to solve this case. "Lin." The stoic man nodded, silently announcing that he still heard the hammering. "John, stay in Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san's room and watch over them. Yasuhara, keep watch on the monitors. Lin, Takigawa, come with me. Bring a flashlight

and a shovel." John nodded, leaving the room of people to sort everything out. Yasuhara sighed and plopped down on a seat in front of the screens and Lin got up. Takigawa grabbed hold of a flashlight and fished through a bag until pulling out the metallic gardening tool that his boss had requested for. "Let's go." Naru commanded, exiting the room along with two others. He seemed so serious…I mean he always was but this time, he was determined. He was determined to solve this case and to get his klutzy, brunette assistant back. It killed him inside

knowing she wasn't around to of something stupid, plus a Naru without Mai's tea for a long time resulted badly. Mai's tea only…he didn't know why but he would refuse to drink anyone else's, it repulsed him. For whatever reason he might not ever know and the boy honestly didn't care. As long as her tea was sitting in front of him and she served

it to him he would be content. The seventeen year old balled up his fists and hit the wall beside him. It resided in one loud THUD. Putting a slight dent in the _tiled_ wall, a small amount of blood trickled down his white fists. The others decided it best not to talk to the boy as he wiped the blood off of his hand, continuing out the resort's door. This was definitely going to be a _long_ and rough night for those of the ghost hunting team. "The knocking…it's-" BOOM!

**Lily: Hello my dears, I left you all at yet another cliff hanger, haven't I?**

**Mai: Yupp.**

**Lily: Ok, well you all know the next part.**

**Mai: Yes, I tell everyone to review and then you and that narcissistic boss of mine threatens me about God knows what each time.**

**Lily: It's in our nature.**

**Mai: *sighs* Well review or no updates!**

**Lily: Yupp cause we all know how much I enjoy torturing you in my stories. *Smirk***

Lily: What's happening to you in the storyies Mai, will you die?

Mai: I dunno, your the author.

Lily: no comment.


	5. Remembering Your Lover Shouldn't Be Hard

**Lily: Chapter five is up and running.**

**Mai: I don't think that chapters can run Lily…**

**Lily: Shut your face before I shut it for you. Now, disclaimer.**

**Mai: Violent much, Disclaimer: BlackLily11 doesn't own Ghost Hunt or anything in the content of these chapters.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Case 1: The Wo-Man Eating Killer**

**Chapter 5: Remembering Your Lover Shouldn't Be difficult**

**File 5 **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Flashback_

_The seventeen year old balled up his fists and hit the wall beside him. It resided in one loud THUD. Putting a slight dent in the tiled wall, a small amount of blood trickled down his white fists. The others decided it best not to talk to the boy as he wiped the blood off of his hand, continuing out the resort's door. This was definitely going to be a long and rough night for those of the ghost hunting team. "The knocking…it's-" BOOM!_

_End of Flashback_

A huge crash resided throughout the whole spa resort. "Lin what just happened?" the monk exclaimed. The onmyouji shook his head, "I have no idea, but if that bang was loud enough so that _you all_ could hear it then that must not be good." Naru groaned, "Obviously Lin, now where are the blueprints?" Naru demanded. If Naru was yelling at _Lin_

then we knew he was dead serious and _pissed_. Yasuhara reached a hand out to give a white scroll of paper to his boss. He hastily unrolled it, staring at the sheet of paper with inscribing on it intently. "There are no underground passages or basements of any kind on these blue prints, but I highly doubt that we should trust these. There is most

likely some sort of room or something around here. We need to search inside and out, every single corner and every square inch of the whole building." The boy announced, rolling back up the blueprints. "Shachou, shouldn't we wait until morning though? It is reasonably late and everyone

needs to rest up to find Mai." Naru glared at the bassist. "And I suppose that you think it's fine how she could be dying right now and we are not doing anything at all?" Monk sighed, putting a hand to his heart. "I always knew you cared about my daughter…" The air tensed. "It would be very tiresome to interview for a new assistant." And with that Naru stormed off angrily. He didn't even storm off, just walked away with clenched fists, small splits of blood still dripping from his knuckles.

_**With Takeuchi**_

My plan was so close to ready. After mourning and suffering over what those three horrid men had done to us I was more than ready. This was the day that I had been looking forward to since death. Mai….if I hadn't saved her sooner, she would have died next. Men…they are sly and

revolting creatures. They disgust me, really. I'm very glad to have chosen Mai….it'll hurt a hell of a lot more for those men to be killed by her. She leaves a place in your heart without trying and it's perfect. Perfect for my plan. The rest of the puzzle was coming to an end, a finish. Only one

more step until I could rightfully take my revenge-no,_ our_ revenge. I wasn't just doing this for me, but for all of the women in the world who are abused by men. Or in my case, killed. I snickered to myself. Shiono-san, you will regret every mistake you made….the first being to kill my friends and the second is taking the vengeance we yearned for. Ha….only hours away…..

_**SPR- Lobby**_

_7:52am_

"So the teams for searching inside are Yasuhara, Takigawa, and Matsuzaki-san. Do you have your walkie talkie and protective charms?"

Lin asked. Yasuhara smiled happily. "Of course Lin, darling. And we have blueprints!" I swear that if you didn't know this kid you'd think he really was gay… "Team two being Naru, Hara-san, Brown-san and myself." Lin announced, noticing all of the complaints and/or joy of what everyone thought of said pairings. The medium smirked, hiding it thoroughly

with her kimono sleeve. _We may be looking for Mai but I'll have to gloat about this to her when I see her._ She thought. "Hara-san, if you are done dawdling were heading out." And with that the girl followed her love's orders. Her love, but that one love wouldn't love her back….This she knew, and she _had_ to know, and live with it. But, she did everything in her power to change that. Even though, it wouldn't work.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I was aching for my tea. Specifically for the tea my clumsy assistant made. Oh gawd was it good. But sadly, said assistant wasn't here. But instead she was cuddling up to herself somewhere in fear, hurting. I couldn't help but feel a knot form in the pit of my stomach. This feeling…..I felt it with Gene, but….but this was different. I shook my head to clear away any thoughts and pressed forward. "Naru? Hurry up, you've been spacing out a lot ever since we walked out." Lin spoke. The monk laughed playfully, someone must have the walkie talkie on. I growled…"Thinking

about how you'll confess to a certain brunette once she's rescued?" the radio echoed. I scoffed, glaring in its direction. I kept silent though and ignored his jabbering. The scenery was quite normal around. Light blue sky and patchy, green grass. Sunlight shone down on my skin, causing it's paleness to glint a slight tan. The outside of the building was

indeed nice, despite the dark splotches of black from the burns. It seemed a bit run down, but it was undeniably a nice place before hand. We rounded yet another corner after having searched almost the whole perimeter of the area. "Naru there's a slight presence here. It's quite eerie and twisted….much like before when that woman was yelling at us, but this feeling….it's so different…." Masako shuttered. "Can you tell where it's coming from?" I interrogated

the girl. She shook her head, jet black hair spinning around her features. "No, but it's strong…." I nodded, continuing the trek. I felt a weird sensation over take my body and turned swiftly to face a long row of bushes. The medium stepped back, "Naru…there's something there…" I nodded once more. John frowned, "I suggest we should probably go investigate those bushes then?" I frowned. It'll take awhile….but it'll be worth it. "Hand me the walkie talkie." A black device was passed forwards and I grabbed it

eagerly, clicking the button down on the side, "Takigawa, get you team down here. We've found something." And with those final words I tossed the item back to its previous holder and sighed. John slumped to the grassy floor. Lin tensed a bit, "I'm going to put my shiki up for further measures." I nodded as five white lights appeared before dispersing. A moment or so later the remaining three joined us. "What was it Naru?" the priestess beckoned. I averted my eyes to the long row of bushes than back to the woman, hoping she got the hint. Her eyes, along with

Yasuhara's and the Monk's, had followed mine and they realized that I was referring to the shrubbery. Yasuhara pushed his glass up, making them twinkle in the sunlight. If Mai were here she'd laugh at him…..ughh. I let my thought run out the other side of my head once more. Just thinking about the troubling girl made that knot come back, and I didn't exactly love it being there.

_Worry Noll, it's called worry. And love would be the second emotion. _An all too familiar voice echoed in my mind. I shuttered in place.

'Gene?'

_Who else you idiot scientist? _He chuckled. Suddenly my expression changed from shocked to upset and angered.

'What do you want?' I spat.

_Hey, no need to get all upset. That's no way to speak to your deceased brother. _I grit my teeth.

'Gene I'm not in the mood….' I seethed.

_Don't worry Noll, or should I say Naru? You seem quite fond of the nickname…._

'Gene I've had ENOUGH!' I exclaimed, trying to shut him out.

_WAIT! I have something important to tell you!_

'And what makes you think I'll listen?'

_It's about Mai. _Without second thought all of my attention turned to the voice speaking in my mind.

'What?' I questioned.

_Takeuchi-san is planning on stealing Mai away from Shiono tonight. She'll do anything to get her. And Mai, in return, has promised to kill both you, Lin, John, Yasuhara and Takigawa_

'You can't be serious Gene….'

_I wish I weren't this time little brother. Alas, it's the truth. Mai has almost completely forgotten everything and Takeuchi-san had forced her mind to think men are putrid creatures. There is a part of her fighting it inside and trying to remember but she'll need your help Noll. She'll need everyone's help. I've been trying to contact her Noll but the spirits won't let me through. I've been blocked and cut off from her._

'Is she….hurt?' I churned.

_Hahaha Noll, so caring of this girl are you? But no, I have no idea, I wish I knew. _

'Alright then, well, goodbye for now Gene.'

_Bye little brother, and whatever you do, give Mai your all._

'What do you-'But it was too late, the part of my brother inside of me that I was having a conversation with had disappeared. I sighed, always the same with him. "Shachou you should at least help look you know." Ayako growled, "Yeah! I've already broken a nail digging around and poking through here!" I rolled my eyes. I push

past the angry miko and begin to observe the undergrowth. Dead patches were seen her and there and there really wasn't anything out o the ordinary. "MASAKO!" John yells out. It appears I spoke too soon. I turned to see Hara-san on her knees, kimono sleeve covering her mouth. Her skin was a sickly pale color and she didn't look too well. I approached the girl and bent down. "What is it?"Matsuzaki-san glared, "You could at least be nicer!" ignoring her comment a notice a tear slip past Hara-san's cheek. "Oh Naru….Takeuchi-san….she's making everything so fuzzy…..it h-hurts." She winced. Bou-san

cradled the girl in his arms as she turned around, uneasy. I put a hand to my chin and face my assistant. "I believe this might be the beginning of Takeuchi-san's plan…blocking out our only medium was quite smart of her." Lin's expression changed from curious to mad. "What plan Naru." The stoic man roughly placed his hands on my shoulders, demanding an answer. I just glare. He shook me slightly, "Naru we have no time for childish games right now!" Everyone looked at the older man quite astonished. They had never heard him use this tone of voice before unless it was something serious. "Takeuchi-san

is planning on stealing Mai away from Shiono and in return Mai had vowed to kill off you, Brown-san, Bou-san, Yasuhara and myself. It appears as though she's trying to fight off the spell that Takeuchi has casted on her, but she isn't winning." The man blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected _that _answer. "Naru you can't be serious….I mean this is _Mai_ were talking about…" I sighed at the monk's words. "I wish it weren't true, but it is. How I know is none of your business so don't waste your time asking questions when we should be trying to figure out how to get Mai back." Lin released me from my

grasp and went into thinking mode. "If Takeuchi-san takes Mai away it will anger Shiono and he will probably become more malicious than he already is. But it might be a good way to lure Mai out. You mentioned how Mai had promised to kill us correct?" I nod, seeming to understand where the man was coming from. "Well if Mai really is set on murdering us then she'll have to show her face, and in order to do that she'll have to

approach us. Maybe we can talk to her and give her subconscious mind more will power. It is a possibility that it will make Mai remember us and even put her body back into control." I frowned, "However by doing so she'll be in an exhausted state, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Thus she will be unable to do anything and will collapse." I explained. Hara-san sat up slightly, "It's the only thing we've got and if it means we'll get Mai back then I'm willing to do it." The priest smiled. Even though Mai and she are love rivals they truly did care for one another. John slightly frowned. He didn't know why. But he didn't like the feeling of saying Hara-san loved Shibuya. Tonight he would say a prayer, he decided. "Bou-san take Hara-san and have her rest for a bit, she'll need the energy. Matsuzaki-san, make new

and stronger charms for everyone and make a bunch to put around the house. Brown-san, you and Yasuhara go and help. Lin and I will be investigating further." And with that the group separated once more. "Naru, I'll take over out here, you should rest also. You haven't slept for over 48 hours. And don't even bother trying to argue. What would Mai say if she saw you like this?" I stiffened at the name of my missing assistant. Lin seemed to take note of this, "Sorry…just please go rest, Noll." I reluctantly complied

and headed into the resort. Up the stairs and took a few turns before I head into the guys room. I walk over to the blinds and close them, heading next over to the bed in the center of the room. Using my left hand I pull the covers down before going to lie down. My mind was racing with so many different

questions, theories, answers- everything. I shut my eyes and begin to doze off. It really is amazing how fast Mai ca fall asleep. I chuckled to myself. It could be anywhere and anytime with that girl….just like that she would fall asleep too. At times like these I wish I had her gift. A small smile graces my lips. The world around me began to fade out until everything was black and I was asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I awoke to cold sweat beading down my forehead. I cringe, making my way out of bed and to the nearby bathroom. As I enter I quickly spot the sink and walk up to. Turning the silver dial, warm water poured out of the faucet. As it drip down I scoop my hands under the miniature waterfall and splash the refreshing liquid on my face. I took a good look in the mirror and saw how pale my skin really was. Lin was right, I don't get enough sleep. I sigh, grabbing a wash cloth and wiping at my face. I toss the ragged cloth in the laundry basket. I look in the mirror once more, staring at it intently. Suddenly my reflection changed into that of a bloody faced man. He wore a malevolent smile that was slightly crooked, even more

blood sliding down from the tips of his mouth. "I _want_ her…" the figure in the mirror whispered. I stepped back, glaring at the mirror. Swiftly it started to shake until a crack formed right along the middle, causing the image of the man to disappear. I kicked the wall for no reason. Her…..he means Mai, doesn't' he? I groaned in frustration. Everything just felt so tied up and complicated. The sooner this case is solved the better. I parade out of the bathroom and rummage through my suitcase before deciding on an outfit. All black of course. A long sleeved button down tucked into my pants along with a belt wrapped around the waist. I scatter out of the bedroom and twitch. The aroma of ink filled the air. I'm guessing Matsuzaki-san has been making charms. I pull a blue cell phone from my pocket, flicking it open. It read 7:47PM in bold black letters. I shove the object back into my pocket and glance up at the girl room. It was directly across from ours in case something happens. Usually

something did tend to occur when Mai was around…I quietly step towards the door. Surely Hara-san is awake by now. I open the door to be greeted with a slight ray of the moonlight coming on from the window. Good, no one was here. I search around until I eye a purple luggage case with one white bow strap tied around and made a bow in the center on the front. I

could only assume it was Mai's, seeing as how Hara-san always bring a fancy luggage case and how Matsuzaki-san wouldn't pick something so teenager-ish. I gently unwrap the neatly tied knot and unzip the bag. Inside were, in fact, Mai's things. I shuffle through her clothes until I come across a small stuffed bear. It was the size of a regular stuffed animal and had dark brown fur

and pitch black eyes. I had never seen Mai carry this around before…I flip the bear over and notice that underneath it was a small book. The cover read, 'PROPERTY OF TANIYAMA MAI, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM TOUCHING…THAT MEANS _YOU_ NARU!' I chuckle at the girl's sense

of humor. Though, I highly doubt she was joking when this was written. I flip the book open to the front page and sit on the floor. As I skim through the book I realized that there was only one page with writing, which would be the first. The date was from a a week or two ago. I stayed on that age and began reading;

_Dear Diary, 9.15.10_

_My friends thought that if I had a diary to vent in maybe I would sleep better, thus here I am writing on this blank page. Well if I'm here to vent I might as well make the best of it. For the past couple days now I have been having trouble sleeping. Mioko told me that I looked paler and my eyes seemed sort of empty, but every time I look in the mirror I don't see it. It's almost as if my mirror is playing tricks on me. Well it seems as though each night I have the same dream and wake up at the same time. I'm killing everyone…it's terrible. All of the guys at SPR are being killed by me. And it's odd because it's only the guys. I see….the face of a women telling me how terrible men are and I see the face of a man who tries to hurt me…I haven't told Naru yet though and I don't think I will. Sometimes when I wake up now I have big bruises over my body and even a few scratches. I've been limiting my wardrobe now to cover it up and it's been working because so far no one's noticed or asked about it. I just wish these weird dreams would stop…._

_~Taniyama Mai_

I frowned. Mai was having precognitive dreams? And she didn't tell anyone. She's so reckless. Besides, if she were getting hurt then she really is an idiot for not telling me…I place the diary back in place and put the bear on top. I carefully close the luggage case to make it look

as the same as it was before. As I finished, out of the corner of my I saw a shadow. I whipped by head around to be met with nothing. I sighed and got up. not long after I left the room I saw the same shadow again. This time I saw it run across the wall. Yet, nothing was there. As I neared the base room I could

feel someone behind so I swiftly turned around to be faced by the most ghastly sight ever. My eyes widened. "Mai-" SCREECCHHHHHHHHHH!

**Lily: I know, I know….it's a cliffhanger and its REALLY short….sorry.**

**Mai: REVIEW!**

**Lily: Yeah what she said, and I promise that chapter six will be twice this long!**


	6. Oh How I Love When She Tries 2 Kill Us

**Lily: Hello(:**

**Mai: Hey. Disclaimer: BlackLily11 doesn't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Lily: Awesome, chapter time!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Case 1: The Wo-Man Eating Killer**

**Chapter 6: Oh How I Love When My Lover Tries To Kill Me**

**File 6**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Flashback_

_As I neared the base room I could feel someone behind so I swiftly turned around to be faced by the most ghastly sight ever. My eyes widened. "Mai-" SCREECCHHHHHHHHHH!_

_End of Flashback_

The sound of metal hitting the tiled floor pulled me from my thoughts. Standing in front of me was the ghost of Shiono. **A/N: HA! You all thought it was Mai(: **I glared hard at the bloody face that was smirking maliciously at me. A bloody knife was in his hand and he had jumped back a few steps to make the screeching noise. "What did you do to her!" I yelled at him. I jumped to conclusions thinking that the blood on his knife was Mia's… In return the creature only tilted its head. Behind me I heard running footsteps and realized that it was everyone

else. "AAHHHH!" Ayako screamed as she saw the dead man's face. But, instead of turning to face the girl, Shiono kept his eyes glued on Naru. "_WHERE…._" He rasped. I flinched slightly at his tone but remained standing. "_IS…_" Shiono continued. "_SHE!_" He finished, making a strong gust of wind blow past me. It left a few scrapes but nothing that can't be fixed. I could hear John and Bou-san in the background saying their chants, but Shiono was left unaffected. I took a step forward. "Naru!" Lin warned, but I blocked his words out. More

blood dropped from this _things_ open mouth and his knife. He seemed to notice me staring at it so intently and raised the metal up to his face. He smirked and began to lick the blood off of the blade. I winced as time slowed by. Well, it felt that way, at least. My eyes never drifted past the blade as I continued to watch the gory sight. Once the last slip of blood was cleaned from the sharp object the creature smiled devilishly. He tilted his head once more, "_WHERE…_" He

took an advancing step towards the boy. _"IS…_" Another step. "_SH-"_ But before the ghost could finish he sunk to the floor and began screaming out in agonizing pain. "_STOP!" _He rasped. I just stood there watching, wondering what unknown force could be causing this. "MASAKO!" Ayako yelled in horror. The young medium sunk to her knees and held her head in her hands. I watched as the scene played out. Shiono's dead body thrashed around on the floor, leaving blood splotched here and there. I watched as the un-life was sucked out of him. "_NOOO!"_ Shiono screeched before his figure faded away in a mist of light. Masako sniffled. "Shiono…is gone." My eyes widened. "But how…?" Bou-san trailed off. Masako only shook her head. "I-I don't know…it might be-" And as if what just happened wasn't questioning enough the lights flickered on then off. On and back off and then remained on. "Phew, I thought something cliché

would happen and it would get dramatic and the lights were to completely go out." Yasuhara sighed. And in the irony of it all, the lights _did_ go out. Yasu was one lucky man, if the lights were on and he could see the glare Naru was throwing at him right now he might actually be dead. "Everyone, join hands." Trying to remember everyone's place in the room, we followed John's instructions. "Alright, is everyone holding more than one hand?" he asked. A chorus of 'yeahs' went through the room. You could practically hear Bou-san cringe. "Alright, I know in this situation anyone would be infatuated with fear but seriously, you don't need to sweat _that_ much guys. I mean, your hand is practically covered in sweat to whomever

is on my left." Ayako coughed, "I'm feel a bit on my hand also and I'm most likely the one on the right of whoever is on your left." John cleared his throat, "Bou-san….? I'm on your right." "Then who's on my left?" He asked fearfully. The room stayed silent. The grip on his hand tightened a bit and the lights dimly lit back up. The monk carefully turned his head to the side and jumped back with a scream. He just barely managed to squeeze through the ghastly woman's fingers. Ayako yelled in shock also and fell backwards. "Who are you…..?" Lin asked. The pale and bloody face faced him, "I'll let her answer that…" she laughed before vanishing. _Who was her? _Everyone wondered. Footsteps slowly descended from around the corner. Silence emitted from the room. _Whoever was about to turn that corner_

_was_- "Oh my God…" Yasu muttered. A ragged thin, pale girl turned; a large butcher knife in hand. She had blood stained into her clothes, in her hair, on her face and on her skin. She looked awful and very weak. Very large and noticeable bruises and gashes were easy to make out on her body.

Clothes torn in some areas. Fear, anger and lust formed in her cinnamon brown eyes. Lips an abnormal blue color and her breath came in uneven rasps. She practically limped towards up, lifting the knife up shakily. "I…will…kill you." She whispered. My eyes widened. This…this wasn't Mai. No…Mia would never- The girl launched herself in front of the nearest person who happened to be me, luckily I jumped back or else I'd have been hit. She just seemed so…_intent_ on killing us. "Lin!" I yelled. White lights whizzed by me and Mai frantically tried to keep calm. Takigawa rushed past me with ropes in his hand. Lin came a bit closer to Mai. "Taniyama-san, put the knife down." She only shook her head and stumbled back slightly in dizziness.

Lin whistled and one of the bright lights made the knife fly out of the high school girl's hands and land on the floor a few feet away. Mai backed away until Takigawa had grabbed hold of her and began to tie the struggling girl up in the ropes. "No! S-STOP!" She screamed in pain. "Sorry Kid, but it's for your own good." Soon her hands were tied behind her back tightly and her feet tied together also, and to be safe a rope tied around mid thigh area on both legs. The teen was rendered harmless. As Takigawa went to pat her head she flew back violently, fear clearly shown in her eyes. "I-I will get out f this...a-and then I-I'll kill you…I p-promised." She choked. My eyes widened, "Who? Who did you promise?" Mai turned her head away. I grabbed her

from her shoulders and the only made the girl shiver more. "D-Don't touch me! I-I know what your gonna do a-and it won't work! Takeuchi-san will protect me!" she cried. "Do you really believe that! She's _erased_ your memory god dammit! Don't you remember us?" The monk screamed. I looked at him sternly. "Yelling will get us nowhere Bou-san." The older man clenched his fists. "You killed them all. Y-you are _disgusting_. I would never remember

interacting with such a violent _creature_." She spat out worriedly. "Is that what she has made you believe?" I asked in bewilderment, the calmness still showing in my voice. "I don't need to believe it, I've seen-" WACK. Everyone stared at the college student in disbelief. He was now in front of the brown haired girl and has backhanded her. "I'm sorry it's come to this Mai, But right now you need to get a hold of yourself." Even I was a bit surprised at Yasuhara's actions. Everyone had always

known the boy for being a perverted young college student who could never seem serious and always joked, no matter the situation. But after today, they had known to think differently of him. It was a quick turn in behavior. Who knows what else he had hidden up his sleeve. A single, stray tear left Mai's cinnamon brown eyes. I could almost feel pity for her in this situation, _almost_. Currently, shy had no trace of memory towards anything but her name, Takeuchi's name and the fact that men were vile creatures and she feared them, wanting nothing more than them to ride the damn Earth. Growing a bit irate at the lack of stillness, I place two fingers down on a pressure point in the girl's neck, causing her to fall on top of me in a slump. I pick her up

bridal style and watch as the rest of the team follow me into base. I frowned at Mai's appearance. Heck, even though she was trying to kill me she still looked terrible. "Hara-san Matsuzaki-san, take Mai and get her freshened up with a new pair of clothes. Don't let her out of your sight and if she wakes back up before you have the chance to retie her than hold her down and scream. Bou-san, accompany them in case of the event in which something happens. I gently hand the unconscious girl into the monks arms and watch as he and the other to women take off with her. We had

Mai back, with no memory, and she wants to kill half of SPR. Not including the fact that they still had no idea where Takeuchi-san was hiding or what she was planning, they had

it pretty bad. Adding that additional fact, they had frozen hell over and over again almost a million times and satin himself was coming in for a visit, pissed, I might add. Regardless of the situation I chuckled slightly to myself. _Something Mai would say_. I thought, frowning. _Mai…_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ayako had alerted them that Mai shouldn't move about much because she might have a fractured rib or two and a broken bone somewhere, plus all of the scratches and bruises won't help. Her head has a slight concussion but she treated everything at her best ability with what they had. She'd have to see a doctor after the case in fear of her getting hurt further or even more scathed in the hospital. The thought didn't make Naru any much more of a happy camper then he already was.

The girl was clean, changed, severely damaged, bruised, scraped, just plain physically unwell, probably a tad bit mentally or emotionally also, and was still unconscious, currently sitting in a chair on the base room. They had her tied up securely so that she wouldn't be able to get out and only Naru and Lin knew how to untie the unsolvable knot, in the events someone were to be possessed and untie Mai for them. Plus, Lin and Naru were the only ones capable of being so alert and also had equal power. Naru's a bit stronger but none the less, if one of them were to be possessed they had nothing to worry about. Masako

leaned on Ayako's shoulder as the two were sitting slumped over on the base room couch, sleeping soundly and peacefully. Naru told John to sleep since he had been partially injured so the young priest decided on just taking the second couch in bade. Using only a pillow and blanket for comfort and warmth. Lin continued to clatter away on that keyboard of his and Naru was reading a book. Yasuhara and Takigawa found a way to

entertain their non-tired and bored selves by finding Mai's diary and reading it. Lin frowned, "Normally I'm not one to complain but don't you suppose reading Taniyama-san's diary is something personal that you shouldn't touch?" Bou-san and Yasu stopped giggling like grade school girls for a moment to look up at the man. "She has slight amnesia so were only making the most of the situation and taking advantage of the things she won't, or doesn't, remember." Yasu spoke. The monk nodded, "It's a once and a life time thing to do these types of stuff. Mai's unconscious and tied up so she can't do macaroni about it."

Lin sighed, returning to his computer after having wasted a good minute on doing something totally useless. Hell, it could have been God himself telling them this and even being a monk Bou-san would probably pay no attention to it whatsoever. And Naru, oh Naru. After having Mai back in the base room he wanted nothing more than to just utter those two words so badly. It was on the tips of his tongue and he held back as much as possible. But only after

so long could he contain himself, "Mai, tea." He groaned. Bou-san stopped what he was doing and smirked, pointing it directly towards Naru. He felt his hard stare penetrate him but kept quiet and shut his mouth. Finally Yasu decided to man up, "Someone missing a certain brunette's tea?" "No, it was only so I didn't go crazy and start yelling at you all while slowly going insane from tea deprivation. Be grateful." And, like planned, he shut the college student up as he and his 'buddy' continued to read Mai's personal stuff. After minutes of the typing from Lin's laptop, Naru flipping pages and Yasu and Bou-san giggling Bou-san gasped, louder than planned, and startled John awake. He stirred in his sleep but reluctantly hopped out of bed. "Is everyone ok?" He asked groggily.

Bou-san waved him over and the three began reading Mai's diary. Naru would have thought John would tell them otherwise but as every page turned the giggling got louder and John's face redder in embarrassment. An idea flickered through Yasu's mind and twinkled in his eyes. "Oh Naru~ Don't you want to know what _interesting_ things Mai says in her diary?" The boy had no intention

of looking up from his book, even if it was a bit tempting to know what she wrote. "The outside life of my assistant has nothing to do with me." Yasu chuckled and batted his lashes…weird, "On the contrary Naru-bou, it has _everything_ to do with you." Naru slightly lifted his head, "How so?" He asked, voice calm but inside he _was_ rather curious overall, being teenage boy. I mean, he wasn't an alien or anything; he was a normal teen too, even if he didn't act it at times….or a lot. Yasu sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Well I thought

it didn't concern you…." "You just mentioned it had." Yasu gasped dramatically and put a hand to his mouth in 'shock'. Takigawa chuckled. His friend was a great actor. "Oh had I? Oops, must've slipped. So…you mean to tell me…you're _interested_ on how little oh Mai-chan see's you?"

Naru was beginning to get frustrated with the boy and creased his brows. What had he meant by that? But to his disadvantage he was left to keep thinking that thought and wonder over it while Mai stirred a bit. Her head went from slumped up to slowly rising. Her face a pale color and dark purple rings formed under her tired eyes. It seemed she hasn't been getting much rest or sleep since she had gone missing either. Once she realized where she was she kicked a bit and struggled around only to yelp in pain. It wasn't loud enough to wake the sleeping-like-rocks on the couch, luckily. "Let me out! Untie me!" She protested. "Mai I would appreciate if you were to quit struggling, you're only making things worse on yourself. And while you're at it stop whining." Mai growled at the man. "Hey if it'll make it easier I'll just tighten the ropes on your body and put duct tape over your mouth." He told her. "You wouldn't dare." She glared; turning fiercer than any had ever seen Mai go. But deep down they knew, this wasn't Mai. No, she was being manipulated. Physically it was her but mentally, of course not. Far from it. "Just stay away from me."

She barked. Naru raised a brow, "For someone who claims they will kill us they sure are demanding, especially while being held captive against will." Mai cringed and stuck her tongue out. Naru chuckled on the inside; he still got the same reaction from her though. "I told you I _promised_ I _will_ kill you…I…promised…" She whispered, near tears. "It's the only way…" She told herself for what seemed like reassurance. The only one who seemed to catch this was John. He nervously shuffled over to the possessed-like girl. "What do you mean 'it's the only way'?" He asked. Her head

snapped up like a rocket and she stiffened. "N-Nothing!" She objected. John didn't seem to buy it though and reluctantly enough, continued to converse with the girl. "Taniyama-san, I know it wasn't nothing…Is…Is Takeuchi-san hurting you?" He asked. Mai's eyes darkened. "Of course not! She's the one who's _helping_ me! She showed me the right ways but-but!" The girl seemed flustered at a loss for words. "I feel…something nagging at me in the inside…" She whispered almost inaudibly. Luckily Naru caught it and flew from his spot. He lifted Mai's face from beneath her chin so she was looking at him, "This feeling…does it send you any emotional vibes?" Mai bit her lip and looked away, "Why should I tell the likes of you?" "Because we want to help, now answer me

Mai." The black clad man told her. "Help…" Mai repeated. "It feels…odd." "What do you mean by odd?" Mai became a bit angered, "I don't know ok! Like its telling me to just cut it out and run away alright!" Naru let his gaze slip and put a hand on his chin where it rested there for a few moments. "Interesting…Lin." The boy nodded to his assistant. The tall and stoic man nodded back in response and opened a new browser on his laptop, typing something in. Time seemed to slow by as the five awaited Lin's facts. Suddenly a little

beep was heard on his monitor and Lin sighed, "It appears that we might have hit a fork in the road." Yasu raised a brow. _Fork in the road? Who knew Lin said those things… _"Taniyama-san might have a part of her spiritual self trying to connect with her memories in her brain, getting it to unblock the fog in her mind. That would most likely explain that odd feeling she's felt, it's a part of Taniyama-san's higher self trying to send her signals." Bou-san quirked a brow, "So your saying that part of Mia is trying to break free and get her to remember everything?" "That's what I just said so yes, you are correct." John piped in this time, "Well than Lin-san, how do we get that higher self to break free so Mai can retrieve her memory again?" Lin

sighed,(He seemes to do that alot(;) "This is where we've hit that split. I am uncertain as to how we do that seeing as I am only an onmyouji who is inexperienced in this area of the paranormal and supernatural. I would suggest we await Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san to awake and consult with them. It would be the best precaution as so we don't permanently disturb or damage any of Taniyama-san's spiritual body or anything else inside of her." He explained further. "Good to know." Yasu laughed. "I suggest you all take a good rest,

we'll be up for quite a while tomorrow and hopefully, we can solve this case. I'm positive in it…we will, and we'll regain Mai's memory." Naru said, snapping around in his chair, eyes more serious than the deal of the devil. The three nodded and left base to go sleep in their rooms. Lin sighed, "Noll, you need to rest up too, you're probably most worn out, out all of us." The older man stated. I glared. "Lin no need to concern yourself over me, you should go lie down also though." Lin returned the glare, "Noll may I remind you

who the professors put as your guardian until eighteen? That's about a year and a half from now. And I shall concern myself over you as I please." The nearly seventeen year old rolled his eyes, "And may I remind _you_ that I am still your boss regardless of you being my guardian." Lin growled, "Noll I know what you're trying to do. You want to prove yourself to everyone-including Mai-and show your pride by solving the case quickly and regaining Taniyama's memory. Well having so much pride will get you nowhere in life but in a hospital if you continue on

and get sleep deprivation." The teen shook his head, "I'm not trying to prove anything. Now let's go and rest, we have a long day ahead of us and it's almost pats one in the morning." And leaving the argument at that the Naru left base to sleep and Lin stayed, deciding to stay with the two women in base and sleep on the second couch.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naru awoke in a cold sweat. His body damp and moist, shivering almost. Letting his grip go on the small cloth with Mai's blood on it, it fell to the bed. He found it lying in the hallway beside the girls' bathroom last night and took it with him that night. He supposed he fell asleep with it in his hands. I glanced at the clock on the white walls and sighed, it was only almost nine. He had slept for a good eight hours and felt a bit more rested than before. _Maybe Lin was right, I did need it._ He thought. The boy went into his bathroom and began to take a shower. As the warm droplets sprayed over his body the boy thought over his weird dream.

_Flashback in Naru's Dream_

_I was walking through what seemed to be an endless maze of nothing. I wasn't sure why, but I had this weird feeling in my gut that was guiding me to where I was supposed to be. Unease settled about inside of me and I _

_bit my lip. Hastily, I quickened my pace and sped up. Running now I could feel worrisome beads of sweat roll down my forehead. Something was calling for the boy. The darkness seemed to engulf me further as I ran. _

_Suddenly, I found myself falling into a pit of nothingness. As countless minutes flew by I wondered of the drop would ever last. A loud thump and an increasing pain in my back answered my question. I sat up wincing; _

_wondering what had just overcome me. The dark started fading away like a mist until a saw absolutely nothing. "Hello?" I called out anxiously. No answer. I walked forwards only a step before finding the scene in front of _

_me change. White orbs were whizzing about like crazy, not sure as to how many there were. I stood still and could feel the unease in me deepen. A bright light shone down on one particular spot and I had to shield my eyes_

_for a moment. There I saw a brunette haired girl frantically running around, looking for something. My eye widened and I called out to the distressed teen. "Mai!" I yelled. She gave no response. It seemed she hadn't _

_noticed I was there. After a long while of frenetically looking around the girl dropped to her knees and looked at into the nothingness. I approached her and sat beside her, a tad bit upset I couldn't say anything to her. "I _

_know you'll find me Naru…" a single tear escaped her eye. She closed them both and took in a shaky breath. My eyes widened slightly in surprise, she was relying on me? "I'll just keep fighting it and I'll pull through…she _

_can't keep me locked in my head forever…" Mai whispered. As I went to touch her hand I noticed mine only faded through hers. I pulled it back immediately. That was odd…they were in the astral planes, that shouldn't have _

_happened…Before I could do anything more the scene that was playing out in front of me vanished and I was shot back into the nothingness, the dark._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Everyone was present in base and looked as ready as ever. "So what's the plan boss?" Yasuhara asked Naru. "I believe that Hara-san knows how to contact the higher selves of others, correct?" He turned to her. The medium nodded professionally. "Matsuzaki-san, make a new protective charm for everyone here except Mai. Lin, make Mai a Sukh Saheli Talisman in the form of a necklace, it'll be much more convenient." **A/N: A Sukh Saheli Talisman is basically a charm for the higher welfare of women, which would come in handy in this situation. You'll find out why soon(;**

Yasu frowned, "And us?" he said, pointing to the priest, monk, medium and himself. "I need Hara-san to prepare for a 'soul contact' to take place. Set up and be ready in the pool room in an hour and a half. You should assist her in

whatever she feels will be necessary to have. Brown-san, I would appreciate it if you and Takigawa could get ready to perform an exorcism. We will have one exactly after we lure out Takeuchi-san. Prepare what you need and meet with Lin, Matsuzaki-san and I in the pool room in exactly an hour so we can go over

what our plan is. Yasuhara will come with Hara-san in an hour and a half for her role. I assume you all know what to do now so go." Mai groaned form her seat. "Untie me already, I feel like I've been to hell and back, twice." Naru sighed and went up to her, "How do I know if you'll make a run for or try to kill us or not?" Mai glared, "Then at least loosen the knight a bit." A sighed and went around to the back of her, doing what she said but kept it tight enough so she couldn't move still. The only one's

remaining in base now were them and quite frankly, Naru had yet to think of what he would do with Mai for now. He crouched down to his knees so he was eye level with the girl, "Tell me about Takeuchi-san, what she's told you and where she's kept you."

**Lily: Muahahahaha! Cliffhanger! **

**Mai: Your terrible.**

**Lily: I know, and guess what?**

**Mai: What?**

**Lily: Two things. (1)I might have you secretly remember what went on while you lost your memory after the case while everything thinks you forgot and (2) I also might change screen name again.**

**Mai: Well then…good luck with that? Now review!**

**Naru: Your energy and loudness never fails to amuse me.**

**Mai: Your narcissistic-ness, blandness to colored clothing and tea loving-ness never fails to annoy me.**

**Naru: I'll let that one slip for your sake. **


	7. Returning Her Memory

**Juliet: Ok, I'm going to end the story here in a chapter or two. It was good, but not as good as I hoped. I'm really anxious to start my next story, the sequel if you wish, and I already have a summary. Oh and yes, if you haven't already noticed, I have changed my screen name. (;**

**Mai: Yeah, yeah. Disclaimer, mydarlingjuliet doesn't own Ghost Hunt. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Case 1: The Wo-Man Eating Killer**

**Chapter 7: Returning Her Memory**

**File 7**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Flashback_

_The only one's remaining in base now were them and quite frankly, Naru had yet to think of what he would do with Mai for now. He crouched down to his knees so he was eye level with the girl, "Tell me about Takeuchi-san, what she's told you and where she's kept you."_

_End of Flashback_

Mai let out a sigh. "She only just released me from wherever it was Shiono had been keeping me. The only things she's told me are about how evil men are and how terrible they are. And Takeuchi-san is a very nice lady who cares about my safety and intellect." She huffed. Naru exhaled a breath and sat back up. "Alright then, seems like I only have one thing left to do right now." The teenage girl cocked her head to the side. _Still as ignorant as ever_. Naru thought.

He bit is tongue to hold back from any snide comment that might make Mai angry. "Were going to have to make you regain your memory." "What are you blabbering about? I never lost any memory whatsoever." Naru groaned in frustration, "Oh is that so? Then tell me about your parents." I bit back. I mentally hit myself for using the loss of her parents against her but it was all I had. "I…don't know." She admitted. "Exactly." I stated matter-of-factly. The young girl narrowed her eyes at me and I sighed, averting my eyes.

"And how do you propose we have me regain my so-called-forgotten memory?" she inquired. Jeez, why did she have to be so obnoxiously difficult right now? Couldn't she sit still and listen to me for once? And she's even like this with amnesia…I grunted silently to myself. "Once Lin comes back we'll begin. So for now sit still and keep quite." Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh aren't you quite good at keeping a hostage." She replied with sarcasm. I ignored her and went to sit on the couch, pulling out one of my many books from beside the table.

Before my hand grabbed hold of the black covered book I took note of a turquoise object from the side of my eyes. I swiftly turned my head to see Mai's diary sitting on the floor in front of me. I bit my lip, hesitant at taking the book that belonged to the amnesiac girl so close to me. It would be simple to take it.

So long as she doesn't see her name on the cover of the book. It would be quite sneaky of me though…NO! I mustn't bother myself with the personal life of my employee. I glanced at the book once more and sighed, gently picking it up so that the title of the book faced me. On the front it read:

**'PROPERTY OF TANIYAMA MAI, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM TOUCHING…THAT MEANS **_**YOU**_** NARU!'**

**~PERSONAL DIARY~**

I chuckled to myself. Such an immature and strange girl she was. Yet, there was something about her that made me warm up inside. Like hell would I admit to it, though. Flipping through the pure white pages I noticed how about ten pages were filled, the rest empty. Unlike her other diary she kept so she could record dreams and work related things in. I thought I'd read only two entries. The first, and then the last. Flipping back to the beginning I began.

_Dear Diary, 9.16.10_

_I just recent bought this diary of my own for more…personal matters, I suppose. I'm only using Naru's for dream related things like he asked and I made sure that both book covers were different in case he had picked this one up instead. Well I guess here goes the first entry. Today wasn't a great day for me, actually. A new case had come in for a haunted Spa Resort. Can't wait, I suppose. I'm truly excited about it, though. Now the bad things about today could be about what happened at school. One name, one person. Kobuk Karuno. She hates me, I know it. And, she hates me with a passion. The only one person who won't open up to me. I've tried everything. And today, she snapped. She screamed for me to get out of her life already and go die. Then she slapped me and ran away. I felt so….terrible. I have never made a person so upset before. Ever. Once I got home I only cried and cried after reminiscing about it. I'm fine now and had forgotten about it while at SPR. I guess it was for the best I wasn't over emotional there. The day I return back at school, I'll properly apologize and ask for her forgiveness. My goal: to make her crack a smile._

I frowned. Always thinking of others well being. Never her own. I turn the page a few times and started on the last page. This one had no date though, how odd. Suddenly a sneeze caught my attention and I slammed the book closed placing it where it was last found. The sneeze had come from Mai. I walk over to her and place a hand on her forehead. She attempts to shew it off. "What are you doing!" she squealed. I sighed, retreating my hand. "You have a slight

fever, Mai." She groans. "Lovely." Sarcasm added. I rolled my icy blue eyes. Mai began to stare off into space, eyes looking nowhere in particular. The door opened up and in came in Lin. Thank the Lord. Being alone with Mai makes your mind think crazy thin- Never mind. "Do you have the Sukh Saheli Talisman? Because that sure was fast." I said impatiently. Lin sighed, "Yes it's done, and it didn't take as long as I thought either Naru." Lin held out in his hand a jet black ribbon necklace. At the end of it was a clear crystal

that shone in the light. On both sides were a smaller one and in-between the bigger one and the smaller one was a minuscule silver orb. "Hand it to me, Lin." The man did as told and I went behind Mai. Putting my hands around her neck, I gently lifted her

hair and placed down the necklace. I started to lock the neckwear in place. She squirmed slightly in her seat, cheeks tinted red. "Mai, don't move." Nothing. She continued to squirm. I put a hand on her face and made her look at me. Instinctively she stopped and I smiled on the inside. "Good, now relax." I face my other assistant.

"Lin, I need your assistance with something." Lin shut his eyes briefly. He re-opened them.

"And what might that be?"

"Help me to regain Mai's memory." He blinked.

"Naru it's not that simple. We'd have to tap into her inner mind, find ways, do things, anything that'll possibly make her recall something form before she lost her memory. I could tap into her memory easily, but it'll take a lot of energy form both me and her and I might see things in there that Taniyama-san wouldn't want me to see."

Naru frowned, "We only have around an hour left and I'd like to try as much as possible in that time to regain the lost memories."

Lin exhaled a breath, "I understand." He faced Mai. "Taniyama-san, would you mind if I search through your mind for a little bit?" Now, to the average person, if someone had said this to them they'd freak out and run away. Alas, we are not the average person. Mai seemed a bitten frightened and stiffened. "I can assure you that you won't have to do much of anything and it'll be a painless experience." The young teen still seemed a bit relentless to do so but reluctantly gave in, "Alright."

She whispered. Lin nodded. "I can start now then." The tall man knelt down in front of the girl and Naru silently seethed. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Lin. He smiled to himself. Using his left hand, he took both his pointer finger and middle finger, touching Mai's forehead gently. The two fell over in unconsciousness. Mai of course was being held up in the chair but Lin fell to the floor. Naru helped the man's body up so he at least sat in a comfortable position. Now all he could do was sit and wait for a miracle to happen.

**In Mai's Mind-W/ Lin and Mai**

Their two bodies soullessly floated in the darkness of nothing. They glowed slightly and seemed almost paler. "Lin-san? Where are we?" Amnesiac, spiritual Mai asked. "Inside your mind, Mai." The darkness slowly changed and now the two were surrounded by a bright blue sky and a shining yellow sun. Pink sakura trees lined a pathway and the sakura petals fell with the wind. The path that the two stood on was a beautiful stone pattern. The colors of it were browns, white, grays and other colors

of the sort. As Mai tried to look down the pathways, she could only see a blinding white light. It inabled her from looking farther. Lin's eyes widened and it was very unlike him. _I've never seen an aura as bright and strong as hers…_ The man thought. The small girl tilted her head, "Why'd it change?" Lin turned, "Because this," he motioned with his hands, "is the aura you own. Basically it's your minds inner self, you could say." The girl may have amnesia, but she still acted the same. Her eyes widened slightly. "It's so pretty…" "Indeed it is Taniyama-san. And I hope you don't mind but here is where you come into play." Mai looked at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean?" Lin explained, "I need you to think hard about your old memories Taniyama-san. Close

your eyes. Now, imagine a scrapbook filled with pictures. Just try to open the scrapbook and think of all the different pictures that you can make it fill. Grab hold of these pictures and try to remember anything that they might tell you or make you remember." Mai had listened to his instructions and had a peaceful look embedded on her face. Her delicate face scrunched slightly, "I-I can't..." she whispered. Lin shook his head. "You can Taniyama-san. You can do anything you want to…" the

man trailed off. It seemed like moments passed and the silence crept up on the two. An almost silent gasp was heard from the smaller girl. A small image formed in her mind, followed by many others. One of her and Naru arguing, and the genuine smile he shed onto her. Bou-san ruffling her hair and calling her cute. Masako fawning over Naru, who merely pushed her off. John saying something to calm the group down. Lin watching from the sidelines. The big smiles Madoka would give everyone. The devilish plans Yasuhara came up with. They were all there… The lost look on her face disappeared and she smiled, a tear stringing her face. "Do you remember anything…?" Lin asked wary. Her eyes opened slowly. Mai blinked twice and looked at me with a surprised look. She

ran on the nothingness to give Lin a hug. Before he could even react she was sobbing into his shirt. "Gommena Lin-san….but thank you…I don't quite know what happened the last few days but thank you for getting me out of there." Lin's eyes brows quirked. He gently pulled Mai off. "What do you mean?" Mai sniffed silently, staring back into space. "Do you not recall what's happened the last few days at all?" Mai grimace slightly, "I…I guess you could say I was held captive in the darkness. There was no light

at all," Mai began looking at the ground, trying to avoid Lin seeing her cry. "I was in some sort of cage and I couldn't get out Lin-san…I was scared. A-around me I could always hear laughter…Takeuchi-san's laughter. And the voices of others…I don't know anything about what happened at all. All I can remember is being in that dark pit alone, with _them…_ and then all of a sudden, an envelope of light shone on the cage and the door opened. I was free. Thank y-you. I-it felt like weeks had gone by…" The tall and stoic man put a hand on Mai's shoulder, causing her to look up. "Your welcome, Mai-san." Mai's eyes widened. "Lin-san…" "I suppose I can call you that…at least while were here." Her smile widened. "Ie, I wouldn't have it any other way." Suddenly Mai

shot up, "Oh god…is everyone alright! I mean we still have to fight Shiono! And Naru…! Oh my god is he ok! ?" Lin chuckled slightly at her frantic self. Mai stopped troubling for a moment, "What?" He cracked a smile, "We've gotten rid of Shiono, I have no clue as to how though. Everyone is quiet alright, including Naru. No need to worry." Mai's face lit up. _Good, he's ok…_ She thought. "We'll be performing an exorcism for Takeuchi-san tonight." Mai swayed over, "L-Lin-san I'm feeling dizzy…" "Quick, we've used up too much energy. I'm so sorry Taniyama-san." Lin quickly grabbed Mai's arms. "Close your eyes and think about your body in base." And swiftly, the two had disappeared from the astral plane.

**In Real Life, the Base**

Mai's delicate, angel like, passed out form was resting on the base room couch. The smaller one of course, this way Lin's unconscious body took the second couch, the bigger. She stirred slightly and groaned. "Lin…did I do it?" she whispered. And as if on cue, Lin sat up and nodded. "Yes… but I'm sorry Taniyama-san, you might feel a bit weak for a bit. We've exerted a lot of your stamina tonight." She nodded. "And you too?" Lin shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I'm used

to using a lot of energy so it's normal for me." Everyone was sitting in base in silence. Happy that the two were wake but had so many questions. The exorcism was put on hold until the two woken hope, so they had everything ready to go. Yasuhara was first to speak. It was funny how he beat Naru to it, who only glared. The College student cleared his throat, "I think it's time to ask the one question everyone," he glanced at Naru, "has been waiting for. Mai, do you remember your past?" The young girl wearily sat up and held a hand to her head, trying her best to look up and smile. "L-Lin-san, do you mind telling the whole predicament please?" The older man nodded and Mai watched. She was tired, weak, sore, and above all empty. She felt

so drained, inside and out. It took a lot of effort just to be sitting up awake right now. But she needed to show she was strong, she would definitely manage if Lin-san could, no matter the difference in strength. Lin opened his mouth to tell everyone about me regaining my memory and how I was in that dark pit. It was scary, just having it retold. Every sighed in relief though, when they heard my memory was back. But shuddered when he mentioned my experience in…well, wherever it was where I was. I closed my eyes slightly and scrunched my nose. Ayako came up

to me and gently laid my body back down. "Rest, you need it." "B-but the exorcism-" Naru cut me off this time, "Will be postponed until tomorrow when everyone is full rested. We all seem to need it." I frowned, but then smiled slightly. He said 'we'. Meaning him, too. Thankfully he realized that even he needs his sleep every once in a while. A thought filled my mind, "What about Takeuchi-san?" The room fell silent. Naru cleared his throat, imitating the gesture Bou-san used, "Everyone

has very strong protective charms on them, including yourself, though yours is slightly different form the others." I tilted my head. Slightly different? What did he mean? "No time for questions, the exorcism will take place in 9 hours at exactly seven in the morning. No more postponements. This case will be solved." And with those final words everyone was heading towards their rooms. The girls through one door and the guys through the other. Sadly enough for me, I began to get dizzy in the

hallways so Naru ended up carrying me to my bed. "T-thank you Naru." I stuttered, hiding my face. I was tired of trying to get out of his grip and gave up. He sighed, placing me on the bed as Masako and Ayako got into their own. I winced slightly as the warm touch of Naru's arms left me. Naru turned around to leave and I closed my eyes, "Thank you, Naru…" I whispered again. Good thing Masako and Ayako didn't seem to hear. But I didn't notice the slight stiffening of Naru as he walked off, a million questions ringing in his mind.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_I was running in circles. There was something….something I was searching for. It was almost as if I knew what it was but I didn't at the same time. I felt a tad bit taller than normal and as I was running I could faintly see a red swimsuit on my body. Wait, swimsuit? Than this must be another dream. But…where's Naru? As my thoughts wore on the body_

_I was in had stopped abruptly. The black that surrounded me once changed and I was hunched over a pool. It's glistening, crystal, blue water ripple slightly as my reflection moved with the water. But, it wasn't my reflection…No, it was Takeuchi Rio's. She, or I -I was still unsure of who I was at the moment- just stared back at myself/itself with an intent gaze. The way she/I _

_looked at me/her __**A/N: Just go with it(; **__looked so lost, yet so murderous. Almost like the innocent looking doll Minnie form one of our previous cases. On the inside I shuttered. The gaze that I/her was shooting me/her rose slightly and suddenly I realized it was me on the inside and it was her in the reflection. My body in Takeuchi-san's froze. Was she w-watching me? I still was not in control of my/Takeuchi-san's body. My left arm taped the once still water. The reflection that showed _

_faded and was replaced by an image. An image of my body drowning in blood in the pool. As if nothing in the world mattered but this terror filling up to the marrow in my bone, I shrieked. It was so loud, so dreadful; it was so agonizing it could torture the dead. Well, all but this dead person who seemed to be overly enthused with my fear. My lungs ached and itched from screaming so much but I continued on, putting my hands to my eyes. "Stop hiding!" a voice echoed. I whimpered. Curling the not-my-body in a ball I began to rock. Back and forth; back and forth; back and forth. 'Please….somebody…wake me _

_up…' I silently cried. This was too much. Even when I was as weak as I was, I still couldn't rest. I even knew that when I woke up I wouldn't be able to sleep, eat, move or even talk. "Come out, come out…Mai." So much venom was stinging into my ears. The way my name came out…it was inhumane. I let out one more final shriek of mortal alarm before I heard footsteps. They were so rough and jagged; so close…My ears hurt dreadfully now and all I _

_wanted was for everything to pause, delete and never to be heard or seen again. A forceful wind blew up against my paling skin. Goosebumps ran up my neck, almost like someone was breathing so close to me…"Die…" someone respired down my neck. My head flew up and I screeched so deafeningly my heart almost split in two. That's when a felt a vigorous hand pull at my consciousness and I left the dream world…no, the nightmare realm._

_**End of Dream**_

I awoke in a cold sweat, trembling, pale as white, lips blue, fear plastered across my readable face and a scream tearing through the chilling air. My body jumped from the bed and ran. A sickening thud enthralled the not-so quite resort. I continued to cry out as I ran outside the building and threw myself at the ground. It was all too much right now. I clawed at my skin and tore at my hair, crying all the same. My body flew about and I just couldn't stop. "MAI!" numerous voices called. I couldn't hear them anymore. No, I didn't

care. I blocked it all out, all of it. The thick, wet feeling of blood trickling down my arms was also ignored. A pair of worried arms vehemently pinned mine above my head. He had my legs trapped between his and he was hovering above my wrecked form. I flailed about, "S-STOP!" I cried. And I struggled and struggled and struggled but ended to no avail. Eventually my body just seemed to pause and stop and I threw myself into the sixteen year olds' arms. I thrashed about and sobbed into his shirt. Little did I know that it was Naru who was keeping me together

right now. The position we were in didn't even matter to me, I just felt safe. **A/N: She's sitting in his lap and cuddling up to him basically(; **Once I had calmed down enough Naru pulled me away slightly, "Mai, you need to tell me-us- what happened, ok?" He corrected himself. I groggily looked up and saw the whole crew, staring at me worried as bleep. I winced. My arms stung like crazy and I felt like I had been hit by a truck over ten times. "T-the dream…s-she, I-I, d-drowned…" I incoherently muttered.

Naru frowned, "Mai, you need to tell me what happened using grammatical English and words that make sense together." Good thing I was so dazed or I would have slapped the nads out of him. Taking a deep breath I put my arms around my shaking body, "I was in Takeuchi-san's body and I was running…for what, I didn't know. It was so dark…and then, then I was looking into the pool's water and saw my reflection. But…it was Takeuchi-san sating back at me. She-She showed me an image…I-I was drowning in blood…." I choked. "I screamed and she…she whispered to me…and then there was this breeze and I-I-I-"Cutting myself off I wailed some more. And Naru did the most un-Naru like thing, he hugged me. I looked up and saw him staring at me, "You'll be okay."

He hushed me. And I don't know how it worked, but suddenly I was calm as could be. After a few moments of absolute silence Naru went back into business mode, "Matsuzaki-san, get Mai cleaned and fixed up then meet in the base room. Everyone else, prepare for the exorcism. Seeing as how we're all here, we might as well solve this case for good." Everyone dispersed their own ways and soon Ayako was tending to my cuts.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

SPR was sitting in base, wide awake and ready to get rid of their not-so-friendly Casper. Mai had white gauze wrap wrapped around both of her arms. It started from the top of her elbows and ended at her wrists. Smaller colorful band aids stuck onto her fingers and she looked paler than ever. Not to mention the dark circles under her eyes. And even though she was as weak and tired as could be, she was planning on being as energetic as possible right now for everyone else. She hated worrying

others over herself when, really, it was nothing. Ayako stood off to the side with the young teen along with Masako. Bou-san and John were in their 'exorcizing outfits' and stood at the center, or closest to it, in the pool room. Mai had to look away from the pool itself in fear from her previous dream. Yasuhara looked a tad bit excited and had another smirk on his obvious face. The almost-college-student was standing beside Naru and Lin on the left. Naru nodded his head. "You may begin." The two began chanting a chant Mai had never heard before. Well

Bou-san was, at least. John had been saying his regular 'In Principio' chant. She looked at Ayako for recognition on the mantra. She only grinned, "It's a special mantra that is normally only used for clearing people's minds and sending them in the right direction, almost like a relaxation or cleansing chant. Monks like Bou-san would have the 'patient'

say the chant with them while in a relaxed state. Monks don't use this one in particular often though," she whispered, "since Monks usually like finding peace and relaxed states in a more natural way, but for those who deem it almost impossible, the Monks find it is most necessary if they wish to be helped. But in this case, the user says the mantra backwards and it gives a somewhat different effect. Instead of relaxing the living that is at unease, it relaxes the dead and puts them at peace. Well, that's what its attempting anyways." Mai nodded along slowly. She sort of understood. Though she had to admit, it was all a bit confusing. Masako glared and shushed her. Mai sighed and reluctantly nodded.

**x-x-x-x-x-**

For the first few moments nothing seemed to be happening. Until the room grew colder. Yasuhara's head darted sideways, as if checking for someone. "Did any of guys hear that?" he frowned. A chorus of 'No's' said slightly. Another frown formed across his face. "Then who-"but before he could even finish the lights started t clicker and a swishing sound was heard.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Everyone's ears heard it this time. The sound of what they thought was water echoed out. As the lights flickered everyone thought they'd just pass over, but no. They stayed off. Whoever intended this to happen sure has bad timing. But everyone knew, sadly, that it was the ghost they were looking for.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Everyone scrunch together and hold hands so no one gets lost. Once you've found a hand say your name." John thought. "Nice John." Mai smiled in the dark. If the lights were still on maybe she'd see the glare Naru was giving John. But, the priest had in fact felt it. He smile slightly. Also, if the lights were on everyone would be able to see the hand that was roughly placed over Mai's mouth just now, dragging her away…

_Drip. Drip. Drip_

"John."

"Masako." The two called at the same time.

"Masako."

"Ayako." So we at least know they were safe.

"Ayako"

"Takigawa." The two blushed at the touch of each other's hands.

"Takigawa"

"Lin." Lin sighed heavily. Silent almost. He hated holding hands…unless it were- never mind…

"Lin."

"Naru." Naru smirked, _and then he'd get to hold Mai's hand…. _He thought. _I mean…uhhh…_ the boy argued with himself.

"John." And at that exact moment, Naru felt someone touch his hand. It was much too muscular to be Mai's. "Naru…" he said, unsure.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Lin seemed to notice the uncertainty in Naru's voice but Yasuhara beat him to it. "What's wrong Big Boss?" Naru frowned. "Where's Mai?" He wondered aloud. Everyone stiffened slightly, "I thought she was next to Ayako." Masako mused. "I thought she was next to Masako…" John called. "Well I thought she huddled next to Naru." Bou-san pondered. "Well it's no use fussing over who we thought she was with." John reasoned. Lin whistled loudly. He had called out his shiki, this meant business.

_Drip. Drip Dr-_

That final drip that everyone was so used to hearing by now was cut short. Masako stiffened even more, "She's here…" Naru furrowed his brow, "Where?" "No…she's _been_ here….for a while now…" Since John was standing so lose to Masako only he was able to see the horror on her face as she turned in the direction of the pool. His eyes followed hers. "Oh my…" He whispered. Then and there the lights flickered on and everyone's gaze went into the same direction. There Mai was, being held by a battered

and boney zombie body on the other side of the blood filled pool. She had Mai under most of the blood except for her head, which was being held up from her hair by the ghostly hand from the body dangling its feet over the blood. She seemed so…delighted, it was creepy. Mai was struggling terribly and

looked like she was in terrible pain, clawing at the hand with her own. "N-no…" she gurgled. Just a few moments ago they were doing something ridiculous all the while Mai was struggling against this! Naru's eyes widened. Hadn't she said in her dream she dreamt that she saw herself drowning in a- OH MY GOD!

**Juliet: Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy.**

**Mai: With? Coming up with new ways to kill me on cases?**

**Juliet: Yes and no I suppose. I have been but I've also been stumped with homework, tests(And I still don't understand the difference between a test and a fricken quiz), friends who won't quite bugging me, holidays, performances, etc. You know, things that most people with a life do.**

**Mai: Why you-**

**Juliet: Yeah, yeah. Just save it, review, my fingers hurt.**


	8. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers, **_**PLEASE READ!**_

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my stories much lately but you must understand that I have some very disappointing limits. Them being:**

**1. My mother only allows me on my computer on weekends because she's afraid it'll interfere with my school. *sigh***

**2. I am almost in high school so I have plenty of exams and what now to study for.**

**3. Homework. Sucky, sucky, homework.**

**Also, I know this last one is partly my fault and responsibility, but I do have four stories that I'm writing at the same time. So, I can't blame you for that one because I brought that challenge on myself. Also this Author's note wasn't just to explain this but also for something else. As most of you might know, Thanksgiving break is after this week, for me at least. I'll be going out of the country to visit relatives during this time and I don't have a laptop, so I can't possibly bring my computer with me during break. So, alas, there will be no updates during this time period. I'm so sorry readers and I promise you I'll be writing in my journal for the new chapters and I'll start typing them up right away when I come back. I promise I won't slack on updates and I'll make my stories amazing. Thanks for taking your time to read this, it is highly appreciated. **

**~mydarlingjuliet**


	9. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. By the way, I edited the format of the last chapter so it's easier to read. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Case 1: The Wo-Man Eating Killer**

**Chapter 9: Goodbye…**

**File 9**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Flashback_

_There Mai was, being held by a battered and boney zombie body on the other side of the blood filled pool. She had Mai under most of the blood except for her head, which was being held up from her hair by the ghostly hand from the body dangling its feet over the blood. She seemed so…delighted, it was creepy. Mai was struggling terribly and looked like she was in terrible pain, clawing at the hand with her own. "N-no…" she gurgled. Just a few moments ago they were doing something ridiculous all the while Mai was struggling against this! Naru's eyes widened. Hadn't she said in her dream she dreamt that she saw herself drowning in a- OH MY GOD!_

_End of Flashback_

Everybody visible in the room tensed. They knew that the slightest movements could cause harm to their cheerful little Mai. Naru's face ached with emotion. Pain, suffering, fear, worry, anger. All of this towards both Mai and that-that- thing.

"Takeuchi Rio…" Venom laced and drenched over my words. The boney figure tilted its head.

"What's wrong boy? Upset I have your precious little friend? Well don't worry, she's in good care with me…my hands are blood _free_." The way she phrased that sentence was unbearable.

The fright etched on the young teen girl's face made everyone want to cry. Blood splashed and pooled around the pale blue tile floor surrounding the pool. The skeletal face looked down at her struggling victim. The rest of the hair that was still on her head swayed downwards.

"I feel your fear…but it's nothing compared to mine, child." _That's it_! It was getting to be too much for anyone to handle. Naru knew that there was one, and one only, way to save Mai. He shut his eyes gently and began to concentrate. With his right hand, he latched on to his left arm, steadying it up in the air. It was when a small force pushed up against everyone when Lin noticed what the boy was doing.

"Naru don't!" He shouted.

But it was too late. He aimed his hand towards Takeuchi-san and a bright yellow lightning bolt of energy shot through the air. A sickening THUD and a _CRACK _resounded in the room. Takeuchi screamed and wailed, dropping Mai into the blood filled container to grip onto herself. Naru felt himself almost lose it. Without thinking he jumped into the pool to save the girl.

"NO!" Naru's guardian called. The tall and usually stoic man flew past the confused faces everyone held and jumped after his friend.

Naru used his PK, and a lot of it. He can't be straining himself now! Mai's body, exhausted, sunk to the bottom of the deep-end.

_I guess this is the end, huh? _She thought. She felt herself getting lighter and lighter, slipping away as the crimson liquid filled her lungs and nostrils. It was thicker than water and more painful than she imagined, but she held up no struggle.

As she was about to lose reality for good, a tight arm wrapped around her waist. If it weren't for her exhaustion and the fact that blood was surrounding her, her eyes would have shot open in a heartbeat.

It didn't feel too familiar, though. She wondered slightly over whom it was who had saved her. She was sure she heard two people plunge in after her, too.

Her ability to think clearly had disappeared along with her ability to keep conscious any longer. Soon, her body surfaced to air, but she was unable to even throw a coughing fit. No, she was already slipped into the darkness.

**Normal POV:**

Lin, Naru, and Mai had been down in the pool for what seemed like ages. But really, it was only a few minutes. Finally, the three bodies surfaced. Two lungs gasping for air. The third; quiet and still.

Lin was holding both teens under his arms, swimming as fast as possible to the edge. He lifted the two scarlet soaked people up and laid them down, lifting himself up. The only sound was the ripple effect of liquid and the heavy breathing of everyone.

Ayako soon rushed to her senses, and looked helplessly between the three.

"I'm fine. I'll take care of Naru. Help Mai, now! Someone call an ambulance!" The older man screamed.

Naru's body soon collapsed with Mai's. Yasuhara whipped out his cell phone, punching in numbers at a rapid pace.

Placing the phone to his ear he said in a hurry. "We have two people unconscious, who nearly drowned here! I need an ambulance!" **A/N: I have no clue what the address was and was too lazy to make one up (;**

John, Masako, Yasuhara, and Bou-san stood still with trepidation. _What was going to happen? Why didn't I do anything? No, why __can't__ I do something? _Those questions swum around in the fours' heads.

Ayako began pumping Mai's chest, attempting to get her to cough whatever blood was still in her out. But to no avail, she was still. Next thing, she checked for pulse and nearly fell over. "Her pulse is low, but it's something."

Lin nodded. "Naru's pulse is normal, but he's suffered severely." The sound of sirens arose and Yasuhara snapped his head up. He, along with the monk, ran out to direct the medical aids to where they were. Suddenly, about a dozen doctors and such swarmed the room. Ayako frantically talked to the two main doctors and they nodded along. A woman and man placed the unconscious teens on stretchers lifting them up and carrying them to the ambulance itself.

One of the head doctors cleared his throat. Everyone silenced. "It's a good thing we got here when we did. We thank you for all the information Dr. Matsuzaki, it's greatly appreciated. It's certain that the boy, Shibuya-san, will be alright as long as he gets a weeks' rest in the hospital. As for the girl, Taniyama-san, we're unsure. Normally people die of lose of too much blood, not because of inhaling too much."

Everyone gasped. "W-What…She's going to die?" Masako whispered.

The Doctor seemed to realized his mistake and shook his hands, "No, no. The probability of her living is high, but, the chances of her waking up, are low…"The man frowned, his shaggy brown hair moving to the side as he walked forward.

He handed a card to Lin. "You seem to be the man in charge here; this is the hospital they'll be sent to. Please come as soon as possible. And as for what's gone on here, "He started, directing that at the pool filled with blood and the strange teens/adults, ",we'll leave the questions for later." With those last few words, the man walked off.

John lowered his head, saying a silent prayer. "Let's go." Bou-san said seriously.

**An Hour Later; the Hospital**

Outside of the Emergency room where Mai was being worked on, all of SPR sat speechless on the light blue hospital chairs. Naru had been taken down to his own room for examination and rest, perfectly safe and not as damaged any longer. Nurses and doctors rarely walked by them. When they did though, they would frown. It's not every day a large group of bloody, exhausted people sit outside the ER, heads in their hands, moping in the long, empty and silent corridor. Well, actually it is, without the bloody part.

Another hour swam by. Masako's head sagged onto John's shoulder as she slept, tears stains still streaking her rosy cheeks. John's eyes were silently closed, his head tilted back against the beige wall. Lin talked on the phone quietly from down the hall, presumably calling Madoka. Ayako and Bou-san had gone to take a walk and relieve some stress. Lin shut his phone and walked back towards the group. At that same precise moment, one of the surgical doctors stepped out of the surgery ward where Mai was being held. Seeing as to how only the tall man remained awake, she approached wearily.

Lin gave a curt nod, "How is Taniyama-san's current state?"

The doctor, Doctor Ayaka, smiled sadly, "Taniyama-san…is in comatose state. Her body inhaled too much blood but luckily we were able to pump it out of her system. The thickness of it caused her to injure her kidney, which had to be replaced. Fortunately, one of our previous patients passed on before he was able to receive his kidney transplant, which enabled Taniyama-san to take the donated organ in his place. It was rather recent so we had time, just about made it. She also has a slight head concussion. We found bruises along her scalp and so we believe the reason to be is violent manor towards her head. That would be all…I'm very sorry. If she does not awaken within the next 4 days…I wouldn't keep your hopes up. But, we'll have her remain here if that is the case, if you'd like."

Lin nodded slowly. The older man closed his eyes briefly. Re-opening them, worry and sadness etched into his normally masked face. The cheerful and sunny girl who had easily made everyone happy was in comatose. That same girl managed to bring joy to everyone and anything. No matter what, she always smiled and looked on the brightside. She had lost about everything but she didn't mind, no, she acted as though she had everything she needed. This for her was true. All she ever needed, all she ever wanted, was a family. And we gave her that to cherish and hold. She held us together and gave each and every one of us a bond, and something to appreciate. She opened up us all and put a special place in our hearts, something that only very few did for Naru and Lin. She never got seriously mad or frustrated at anyone and would forgive almost anyone. Mai Taniyama, the daylight of SPR, their close friend, their new found 'family' member, was in a sleeping state and might not wake up. Reality hit, and it hit hard. Mai might not wake up.

"Lin-san? I need you to fill out these forms for Taniyama-san, if you will. When you are finished you may hand them to one of the nurses at the desk. We will be transferring her to the ICU until further notice. Her room number would be B114. Ask a nurse for assistance on escorting you there. Thank you." With a pat on the back and a hearty smile, the Doctor left Lin standing there, for the first time ever, dumbfounded.

He glanced down at the packet of papers on his hand. There were maybe three or four he had to fill out. Massaging his temples, he took a seat, removed the pen from the clipboard the papers were attached to, and got writing.

In half an hour's time, each form was done and ready to go. Some parts were difficult to answer but they are complete. The tall man stood back up, bringing the packet to the receptionist's desk not a few feet away from him. Sighing, he hand the papers to a female nurse in her late forties.

"These are Taniyama Mai's form papers. I was told to leave them with you. And also, to get an escort to Room B114."

The woman smiled up at him, "Of course, sir." Pressing a dark red button on the wall, she spoke into the speaker, "Shii, your needed to escort a young man. Report back, please." After lifting her finger from the button, she told me, "He'll be a minute or so. I'll get to work on these papers, then. Thank you, sir. You may take a seat."

The man did as told and _patiently_ awaited the nurse. After five minutes, a young man wheeled around the corner. Out of breath, he spoke up, "I'm here, ma'am. Who- pant pant- needs the- pant- escort?"

A vein popped on Lin's head. "Excuse me," the man spoke up, standing, "that would be me. Room B114, if that's not too much trouble." The younger one of the two looked intimated and winced.

"Y-Yes sir," he saluted. The nurse Lin had spoken to a few minutes before hand waved her hand at him, signaling for him to come over.

She leaned up into his ear, "It's his first day, go easy on 'em." Lin nodded his head, and silently followed the boy in tow. It was tense and quiet. The boy, Lin had learned from his nametag was named Shii, stopped a few halls down and opened up the large double doors. Above it, in bright red, were the words ICU. That was where Mai was. Just the thought of seeing his companion again, made him smile lightly. Something, almost no one could do. Mai, to him, was like the crazy yet enjoyable niece. **A/N: Yeah, this is Lin. In my world, Lin has to be with Madoka. And only occasionally Mai. **

Taking in a breath, he prepared to enter the door labeled B114. _She could be awake right now, but she isn't_, he thought glumly. Shii bid him a dew and left.

Lin lifted his hand, and pushed open the doors. It was brighter in here than it was out there. Makes it…nicer. But still not fun. At all. In any perspective.

Glimpsing upwards, he caught sight of a rather pale body, the color _slowly_ returning to it. Many different machines surrounded her and a good handful of tubes were poking out of her. She had on a breathing mask and her heart monitor was beating at a slow pace, but it was something and that's was counts.

Striding towards his 'niece,' Lin put his hand on Mai's heart gently, but it caused her heart monitor to go up to normal speed, if only for a moment. To say he was surprised was an understatement. "Mai…san?" He asked the air. This time, her finger twitched. Lin's eyes widened. She could hear him. She could feel him. Quietly, he whipped out his cell phone. The first number that came to mind was Naru. Naru would want to know this. But, he was in the hospital as well. Punching in seven digits, Lin decided on calling up the priestess.

The agony of each ring was endless. Until finally, the other line picked up. A horse voice came on, probably from crying. "Lin-san? W-Where- where are you?"

"I'm in the ICU, Mai's room, Matsuzaki-san. I- Mai-san is- she can hear me talking to her." He left it hanging. I don't know whether the doctor was more shocked that Lin stuttered, he had said Mai-san or the fact that Mai was partly conscious.

The reply was short, but enough, "I'm on my way down."

**Juliet: Good news, there WILL be a sequel! *Squeals* I'm so excited!**

**Mai: I hope you can keep up with all **_**four**_** stories your doing…**

**Juliet: I can, because its summer **_**and**_** I got my computer fixed, FINALLY.**

**Mai: I wish you the best of luck. So people, being as it's the last chapter of this story, (not a very good story)review to your heart's content! Review, because Juliet needs some feedback here! The sequel will be MUCH better than this story, according to Juliet. So, REVIEW. And please, READ THE SEQUEL WHEN IT COMES OUT(: And by the way, sorry this is a short chapter, but if I wrote anymore, the suspense would fly away! YOU BETTA READ THE SEQUEL AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!**


End file.
